


Land of Wonder

by chi_chi_boing



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal, Belly Button Stimulation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drama, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, GOOD GOD THE AMOUNT OF FILTH, Impregnation, M/M, MOSTLY GOT7 FOR NOW, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mutual Masturbation, Panty Sniffing, Polygamy, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Squirting, Toy Play, Voyeurism, also plot eventually, and lots of angst, female dom, more to come - Freeform, pulling out, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chi_chi_boing/pseuds/chi_chi_boing
Summary: The Land of Wonder is a place of intrigue, strange happenings, and colorful residents. Where fantasy meets reality and everyone seems to be missing a few screws. Just remember: it helps to fit in.





	1. Prologue | The Rules of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to make the best of the experience, you must know how to play. How better than through the Cheshire’s magical explanation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wordcount | 1.7k  
> warnings | nothing yet…

"Be careful! And do not stay out late." My mother tells me from within the kitchen. I run out of the house in excitement. The bottoms of my shoes crackle against the gravel of our home's entrance.

"I won't!" Dashing to my bicycle, I kick the stand up and plop myself on the seat before riding off.

It was too beautiful a day to not go out biking. The sun was bright, not a cloud and yet, it was not hot. The road felt easy to ride and the fields in my town were so green they seemed impossible. Perfect. Too perfect. Shockingly perfect. But what shocks me most is that she let me go without much trouble.

You see, ever since I was young, I've been quite the dreamer. Countless imaginary friends, not many real friends, sadly. I didn't mind. My own company was enough for me.

Instead of continuing on the path she told me to stay on, I pedal off toward the path in the woods, where the lake I like to visit hides.

As I was saying, dear reader, I am always out of my own loop. Forgetting simple things like the day of the week or my pen for my literature classes.

Nothing of importance. What I never forget to do is visit the lake. That lake has some strange happenings, I swear it. In fact, about a month ago I saw a strange cat human peeking out of the lake. He had the most fantastical eyes, but it was not normal.

It was something out of my fantasies!

I finally arrive at the lake. Just staring at the beautiful, aquamarine water puts me at ease. Surrounded by flowers, trees, and soft grass, it appears mythical. Straight out of a fairytale.

Kicking my bike stand, I remove my shoes and place them beside it.

Something I've always found remarkable about the lake is the color of the water. It's such a bright, clean color. And for a lake so clean, I can't see the bottom.

I dip my feet in, relishing in the sensation of the cold water on my tired feet. I sigh and lean against my hands.

"Ah. Isn't this relaxing."

"Isn't it?" Jumping back at the voice, I look to my right to see a boy with cute ears. Rabbit ears, to be exact. Blinking many times, I realize that he is not a figment of my imagination or an imaginary friend I conjured.

"Who are you?"

"Oh! My name is-" and then he checks his pocket-watch, face morphing into shock and fear. "Oh no! I'm late I'm terribly late!" He suddenly jumps into the lake, but it doesn't make a splash.

It twists and turns around him as if swallowing his being. My own face turns to shock as you can imagine. The speed at which I remove myself from the water is blindingly fast.

That person— no he is not a person —just completely disappeared into the lake! A rabbit-human just...vanished. This can't even be considered a lake! It doesn't behave like a lake would. It morphed and moved to accommodate his entrance. Not at all like water.

You saw it just like I did, right?!

Curious, I grip the edges of the ground and lean forward to look closely. My reflection isn't even there! Shouldn't water reflect me?! I grow more concerned because although I shouldn't be worried about him, I am. A foolish, typical girl I am.

A head appears from the lake. The cat man I saw a month ago! He grins, mouth so wide it nearly reaches his ears. I lean backward.

"They say curiosity killed the cat, kitten."

"P-pardon?!"

"But perhaps, just this once, we can make an exception, hm?" And before I can protest, he pulls my arm and drags me straight into the portal-like lake.

What lies beyond the lake is more than anything in my wildest imaginations.

What I assumed to be a splash of water was nowhere near it.

Instead, my cotton dress flutters as I float through a strange dimension. The sky around me swirls with pinks and blues of bright hues.

A fish with the body of a snake floats in front of me before I drift past him. Before me are small women with domino bodies marching in a row. Then, I get engulfed in a sort of yellow slime, but strangely, it drops right off me as if it had no cohesion. As I float, there's a bright white light beyond the horizon.

Perhaps, the exit?

"Where could I be going?" I wonder.

A small group of squids dance, clocks float and tree branches bend around me. This limbo of sorts is scary. To imagine what is beyond the white light makes me worried, but I don't think that cat man would lie to me. Although I don't have a reason why. The white light grows closer quickly until it engulfs me.

When I pop out, I flop onto a rocking chair.

"Why, that was rather fun," I giggle. When I turn to observe my surroundings, I'm in a checkerboard pattern room the size of a small living room.

"Wasn't it?" A voice echoes in front of me. The rocking chair directly before mine rocks, but no one is in it?

And slowly, pink stripes materialize. They make the shape of cat ears and a tail. Then the sly and overly happy look of the owner follows. The cat man! I take a look at his strange attire: black and pink striped pants, a feather boa, a black sleeveless vest and the final touch of his furry tail and ears.

Despite that, I notice how handsome he is.

"Distracted? That won't do."

"I'm sorry, erm..."

"I have been called many things, but Erm? That is new. Do humans from your land commonly call unknowns by Erm?"

The curious cat leans forward, bent at the waist, but still somehow totally balanced on the chair. I suppose this peculiarity is something I must get used to.

"I do not know your name."

"Cat. Cheshire Cat, if you wish to be proper. Vermin, if you dislike me as much as the Prince of Hearts does." He tilts his head, grinning.

And then he disappears. In thin air. How does one do that?!

His breath tickles my ear, "But you, Pet, can call me Jackson..." I turn red hot and flinch away from him.

The sly cat laughs maniacally and appears in his chair again, completely fine and serious as if nothing happened. He's a confusing man...cat. And did he call me pet?!

"I will explain the rules of this game, Pet."

"Game?"

"Yes. In the Land of Wonder, **you are the child and this is your playground.** Fun, is it not?" He grins again, the grin abnormally large.

"And how do I play?"

"You see-" he crosses his legs and leans forward. "-Your aim is to collect keys which will ultimately unlock the door."

"What door?" And on cue, a large, ornate door with several colored holes appears behind the cat man.

"When you unlock the door, you can go home. But, you are always welcome to stay."

Although I have mulled over the thought of leaving home and staying in my own world— a world of fun and wonder —I would never trade it. My mother would miss me too much, and I, her.

**"So this is purely for fun?"**

"Precisely, Pet! How sharp of you."

Ignoring him calling me Pet, I ask, "And how exactly do I get the keys?"

An image appears in front of us, like a simulation of sorts. The boy with white rabbit ears! He's running in a forest, stumbling multiple times.

"The White Rabbit!" He was the one that initially led me to the discovery of this place! Where is he going in such a rush? The image disappears.

"There are many funny characters in this land, but only seven hold a key to this door. The Guardians Seven, they are called. The White Rabbit is a Guardian." Sly cat as he is, he stands up and snaps his fingers.

Grass suddenly surrounds us and the rocking chairs are gone. I fall to the ground. Thankfully the grass is soft beneath me. I'm in awe of the pure magic before me. Jackson looks pleased by my expression.

"Your job is to get the key back from each of them."

"And how do I know who is a Guardian? I doubt they'll just tell me..." I mumble, playing with the hem of my dress. This journey sounds more difficult by the second.

"I have already helped you much. Find the White Rabbit. Remember, this world is your playground."

"Wait!" He begins to vanish, but I grab his tail, causing him to fall on top of me. I blush as his arms cage me. Jackson places a hand on my waist, eyes devouring my form. It makes me feel uncomfortable in a way that I can't explain... I like it.

He blinks, but jumps up soon after, turning away from me.

"Quickly now."

"What about you?"

"I will watch over you."

"...What are you? How do you know so much?" Winking, he then leans into my ear.

"Don't fret about me. You have much to worry about for yourself. I am a simple Cheshire Cat. Goodbye, Pet."

And at the snap of a finger, he is nowhere to be seen.

"Jackson?" I look around, thoroughly perplexed. "Jackson!"

He's left me here, alone. In a world where fishes have snake bodies and men have cat ears. How exactly do I get those keys? Do I steal them? Fight for them? Are they going to give them to me? Once I leave...what will happen? Does this land exist indefinitely?

With a sigh, I start walking forward, but in this expanse of land and endless grass, I stop. I can't see any clear path; it is all grass and blue sky.

"Where exactly must I go?"

_When one does not know where to go, then does it matter what direction they take?_

A voice echoes in my head. Jackson is guiding me as he promised, which makes me relieved. Although, I wonder how he did that. The best way to adapt to the strangeness of this land is to go along with it, I suppose.

So I walk straight in hopes I will arrive somewhere I need to be.


	2. Yugyeom | Naughty Twins, Lost Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well-known tricksters and storytellers. However, they are not twins, but instead just one, magical boy with a naughty streak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wordcount | 5.4k  
> warnings | polygamy, pulling out, dirty talk, fingering, anal

I trudge through the endless grass for seemingly forever until I arrive at the edge of a forest. The trees are tall, reaching the sky far beyond the clouds, with striped bark and sinewy branches. After a quick glance, I notice how thick the woods are. I'm bound to get lost if I go in there.

But once I remember Jackson's words, I shake my head and go in. A change of scenery is better. It's darker once inside, animals noise all around me. It's still beautiful. Everything is so green and there are butterflies with luminous wings come to and fro.

I feel almost like I'm being swallowed by the forest, the trees all starting to look the same. The only comfort I have is the light still filtering through the branches. It makes the leaves and grass sparkle, giving the forest a mystical effect. Any other time I would admire the beauty, but I'm worried.

"A pretty girl?"

"Ain't that so!"

"It is so."

Two identical voices— perhaps one, I'm not sure —suddenly echo within the tall trees. Placing my hand on a trunk, I look around. My heart rate begins to race. I couldn't assume everyone here is as kind as Jackson. Well, if he could be considered kind.

The voices don't return, so I continue walking. I eventually reach a sort of clearing. Overjoyed to have some semblance of where I am, I run over to a fallen stump and sit down.

I look up and above me is a high cliff of sorts, more trees, and moss growing around it. In this area, the sun shines through. Butterflies and birds gather, resting on branches that crack their way out of the cliff.

Not a moment to relax when a face appears in front of mine. In my shock, I fall over the stump.

"You'll scare her, Dee." Another face greets me, looking more kind.

"Always too nice. Let's play with her a little."

I sit up quickly and try backing away. Two identical boys stand tall, blonde hairs parted in the same direction and all. They wear high waisted black pants and a checkered military coat. Beneath the all-black ensemble, they wear brightly colored shirts, one in red and the other in yellow.

Their arms are interlocked as the one in red leans against the one in yellow. The one in yellow takes off his black beret and bows.

"Hello. We are twins as you can see. My name is Tweedle Dum-"

"I'm the fun twin, Tweedle Dee."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you both." I suppose they are harmless. So far all they have done is spook me. Perhaps they could help me find the guardians.

"How's about we tell you a funny story!"

"I wanted to ask a question."

"No no no. Questions aren't much fun." They grab my arms and haul me over to the stump before seating me forcefully.

"I don't really have time-"

"Are you certain?" Dum leans into my face. Eyes wide, I move away. He doesn't look as kind as he did.

"Anyone with that marking on their neck has time to spare."

"Marking?" I touch my neck in wonder. Dee rolls his eyes and turns to his brother.

"She doesn't know about the mark."

"Why does Jackson always forget to explain that?"

"You know Jackson?" That Cheshire Cat is well known in this land, I suppose.

"He's a— well I won't tell you that. It's one of his secrets." The more mischievous twin winks. They suddenly sit on either side of me, both with arms on my shoulders. I blush. Dum touches my neck, featherlike with his touch.

"This little bird here shows that you are a visitor, free to leave when the game is over."

"That is, if you can collect all of our keys."

"Any Guardian knows exactly what that means." It takes me a moment to process their implications. And when it dawns on me, my mouth is agape.

"Are you two guardians?!" They pause and look between each other with deadpan expressions before nodding.

"A Guardian." Even before I can ask, a bright light engulfs the area and a single twin stands before me. Covering my eyes with my arms, I wait for the brightness to dissipate.

"Where did..." I want to ask where the other twin went, but don't know who this one is. His shirt is not red or yellow but a bright orange.

"I am one person. Split into two!"

"What?" He laughs and motions me off the stump. He grabs and holds my hand leading me up a trail that appeared out of nowhere.

"You see how dense the forest is," he tells me as he points into the distance.

"Yes. It scares me to be in here alone."

"Exactly! I am just as lonely as you say. Only when I am alone," he explains. "My name is Yugyeom. But one day the Tweedle brothers were created out of my loneliness. I want to have fun, but when you're by yourself, it's hard!"

I feel myself sympathizing with him. It can be hard to feel lonely especially in a world like this one. Where you can't share your thoughts or madness with everyone else.

"I understand." He smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Really?"

"Yes! I feel alone in my world as well. I don't have friends. It's better to have someone like you, who you can share your thoughts with."

"Thank you." Two voices speak at the same time. In my moment of thought, he returned to being two of himself.

"Let's play now." They drag me back to the stump and begin talking.

"Promise to let us tell you a story?"

"Okay. I promise."

Initially, I was distraught at having to hear a story, but now that I know he is a Guardian, I feel at ease and allow myself to be taken by their storytelling.

"The tale of the Caroling Flowers!"

"Down a forest went a little caterpillar, his friend the butterfly following along."

"They found a flower patch, excited to rest and see what the patch had to offer!"

"And the butterfly chased the caterpillar into the sunset!"

"Wow. That poor butterfly was so excited to pollinate the flowers and the caterpillar ate them!" The twins grin and bow, taking off their hats.

"And what lesson didya learn?" Dee practically springs up.

"Be careful of caterpillars!"

"If you're a flower," Dum adds.

The other twin has a mischievous look on his face.

"She is a flower, Dum." My cheeks blaze and I play with the hem of my dress.

"No no no. Don't you remember the lesson we got in the anatomy of pretty girls?" Dee tilts his head, having no idea what he's talking about.

They share a look and turn to me. Two grins bloom on their lips. A chill goes down my spine. The way they stare at me frightens me in the best way possible.

"What's that, brother?" But I think he is only asking to complete the analogy, they are clearly aware of what they want to say.

"This little bird has a flower hiding under her dress."

The idea finally strikes me and I clench my legs together. They couldn't possibly?

"Ain't that a fact, Dum! Why don't we make like butterflies and pollinate her flower?"

"E-excuse me?!" It doesn't sound entirely unpleasant, I'm just hesitant. I have never had this kind of contact with someone, let alone in the way I think they plan to.

"Won't you play with us? We aren't quite finished with the story. There's another part." They both come closer to me, forcing me to come into myself and make myself smaller.

Something...down there begins to throb. I know myself well enough to know it's my flower.

"I'd rather take the k-key and go..."

Dum tsks, shaking his head before turning to his brother. "I'm afraid she'll never leave this place. We can't give you the key until we finish the story, isn't that what you promised?"

"Look how our little bird shakes. You want to play, don't you?" I can't deny it. The idea of these two, attractive twins "pollinating" me has me dizzy, my panties already getting uncomfortable.

"I..."

"Mm? What's that? We can't finish the story unless we have your full attention," Dum leans closer, testing my boundaries.

"I'll listen. I want to." It takes a controlled effort, but I manage the words.

"Shall we demonstrate? It helps to visualize the story." I allow them to loom over me as Dum takes a strand of hair into his fingers, twirling it. The simple touch makes me shiver.

He notices and chuckles. "I didn't know spring came so soon. Are you truly ready?"

His twin suddenly rolls his eyes and leans his hands against the stump, caging me. Blinking, my body gets hot, sweat forming on my forehead. Just feeling his breath on my face makes my body shake and shiver. I see his eyes glance at my lips before meeting my gaze, his pupils blown wide.

"Enough of this poetry. You want us to  _fuck_  you, right?" The words feel thick in the air, but finally, the truth is out. His form looms over mine, encompassing me in a way that has me eager for what's to come.

My mouth works on its own, "Yes."

"That's it, Little Bird. Tell us what you want..." Dum whispers as he comes around behind me. I find my attention stolen by Dee who softly placed his lips on mine. They mold on my lips. He starts to move them and I moan, already overwhelmed by the feeling. Shivering as he drags his hand up and down my side languidly, I lean against the other twin.

The kiss is gentle but it sets my body alight with lust. His other hand grabs my chin and forces the kiss to deepen.

I feel a hand pull the shoulder of my dress down, exposing my skin to a pair of lips. Gasping, my head falls back against Dum behind me. He pokes his tongue out of his mouth cutely— aware of his innocent sex appeal —and gives my collarbone a few kitten licks.

My arms shake as a moan tumbles from my bruised lips.

"What a mouth you have. Such sexy little moans," Dum mumbles against my neck. His eyelids flutter as he looks up at his other half. "Look what you've done."

When my eyes turn to Dee, he's stood up, his hand is clawing at his cock restrained in his pants. He's panting and the sight of him makes me drip and clench my thighs against my throbbing pussy, hoping the friction will relieve me.

"Fuck. I want to shove my dick inside you." The contrast of their two personalities has my body fighting with confusion. Between Dum and his sweet whispers and Dee's lewd proclamations, I'm at their utter mercy.

"Dee-" My hand stretches out, wanting him, too.

"Call me Yugyeom," they echo at the same time. The mischievous half comes back on top of me and shoves his tongue in my mouth without warning. He easily overpowers me as we share open mouth kisses, tongues intermingling. His mouth tastes of milk chocolate. Teeth come out and gently take my bottom lip before letting go. My eyes look into his, eagerly waiting for whatever is next.

I quickly look down as a pinch of pain comes from my inner thigh.

"You forgot about me, Little Bird." The twin in yellow says. I didn't even notice when he got down there. His hand circles my thighs, coming closer to my throbbing heat. He brings my dress up above my hips.

"You're so wet! Can I remove her panties, brother?!" Above me, Yugyeom's tongue lolls out of his lips, staring at my most sensitive place with great interest. It has me redder than before, shy. I try to close my legs, but the brother near my heat keeps them open.

"Not quite, brother. We have to use proper foreplay." He explains as he rests a finger on my entrance. The barely-there contact makes my clit pulsate.

"Ugh, that takes so long! I want to fuck her!"

"Patience. It will be that much sweeter when we do." The mature brother looks into my eyes, pinning me with the darkness in his eyes.

This half appears kinder with his sweet words and calm intellect, but he has a danger about him that drives me mad. Beyond the point of no return, lust encompassing my whole being. And then I begin to ponder: how exactly will they both fuck me?

No other thoughts take over my mind the moment the twins take my dress and pull it above my head. Before the other can toss it to the side, the mature twin shakes his head.

"This is her only clothing. Let's place it somewhere it can't get dirty." As he proceeds to fold it, the twin makes quick work of my bra. Well, after struggling with the clasp, he simply rips it with a growl.

"A stupid woman's item. Useless, I would argue!" It makes me giggle and he smiles, too.

A sigh echoes a ways away. "What did I say? I suppose you will have to stand not having a bra, Little Bird."

The twin in front of me shrugs and places his hands on my breasts. Whimpering as he begins massaging them, he eyes my reactions with curiosity.

"Human women are much more interesting than you are." The words coming from his lips are full of unsaid mysteries. The idea of what exactly they get on when they are bored suddenly hits me. And the other twin's hand on his waist only confirms my suspicions.

Although definitely bound to be considered taboo, in the Land of Wonder, I suppose it does not matter. I feel aroused by the idea, but my rationale tells me I shouldn't.

A warm, wet tongue circles my nipple, taking me from my thoughts. I look down at a curious Yugyeom, his feigned innocence shooting straight to my pussy. The wanton moans that flow and fall off my tongue are embarrassing, but the twins are making me so hot that I couldn't care less.

"How pretty. Do you like my brother's tongue?"

"Uh-huh," I whimper as the twin softly nibbles on the pert nub. He sweetly suckles on my breast, his eyes closing and moaning himself. The other twin grabs my face and forces me to stare into his eyes.

I feel his fingertips trace my side before trailing over to the other nipple. My breath hitches in my throats when he pinches it. A mix of subtle pain and pleasure form and tickle my whole body.

"Your facial expressions are my favorite part," he admits. He presses his lips to my forehead sweetly.

A flurry of desperate moans echo in the small clearing and I feel the vibrations against my bruised breast. The sight of the mischievous twin with his hand shoved down his slacks makes my panties feel uncomfortable.

The juices gathering there making them sticky and cold as the breeze grazes them.

I shiver from the number of sensations I feel.

"Ever the impatient one."

He separates from me and clamors to remove his pants. "Shut up. I feel like my dick is going to explode!"

"Hm." Yugyeom chuckles and shakes his head. His lips latch onto my collarbone and kiss around the area until he finds a sensitive spot. I moan when he sucks hard enough to leave a hickey. He licks the area as an apology, but I quickly forgive him when I feel a finger press into my clothed entrance.

"Wow. To see the wetness is one thing. You feel like a waterfall, Little Bird."

The brother with his hand in his pants moans so loud my clit throbs again.

"Fuck, Brother. I can't wait to fuck her little hole."

Yugyeom circles my entrance teasingly, I occasionally shoving my wet panties inside myself, as if to make me realize just how wet I am. As if I wasn't already painfully aware. He starts to shove his finger deeper each time, watching as my reactions grow more desperate. The contact is not enough to satisfy my building libido. I need something bigger, more filling, more  _raw._

And then I realize something: they are both still fully dressed— with the exception of one missing his pants.

"I feel unfair..." I voice my thoughts.

"Why come?"

"You're both still dressed."

"Perhaps we shall fix that." The moaning beside us continues to grow louder. It is clear the mischievous half's climax is nearing. In front of me, Yugyeom furrows his eyebrows and a devilish look appears on his face.

I finally look at the other half of Yugyeom, who has his underwear elsewhere and his dick in his hand, masturbating to the sight of us.

"Are you getting off on this?" He parts from me and kneels beside his— nearly blinded by the lust and pleasure —brother. His wet finger from the teasing appears in front of his brother's face right in front of his mouth.

"Taste," he commands. And the other brother obediently takes his finger into his mouth. His eyes roll to the back of his head. I place my hand on my pussy, so turned on by the other brother's eagerness to taste my juices.

"Fuck!"

"Delicious, isn't she? Our little bird."

"I'm cumming!" I gasp when a hand appears around his cock, squeezing the base. "No! Brother, why?!" He's screaming in his ear at his unsatisfactory orgasm.

"I told you to wait." He sighs and stands up, peeling off his clothes and tossing them into the pile where the brother left his own clothing. "I suppose it's time." The other gets over his dry orgasm and hops up and takes off his clothes too.

"Finally!"

"Don't be so impatient next time." Next time? It strikes me that I may never again see these...twins —if they can be called that —but the idea of fucking these two strangers is all the more dangerous and exciting.

Seeing their cocks out of the confines of their clothing only makes me more anxious for what is coming. They are both well endowed and the precum on their tips tease me. A cold heat explodes in my chest, to my arms, to my legs, to my fingertips and toes. They were going to fuck me, just as I had been waiting.

The walk over and both loom over me, my anticipation building by the second.

"Can I do it?"

"I suppose. Go ahead." Grin on his face, Yugyeom slowly pulls down my panties, but before he can throw them to the side, the other Yugyeom grabs them. He brings them over and folds them.

"You really ruined the moment, Brother." The mature one of the two rolls his eyes. I giggle at their antics, but after setting aside the underwear, they grow serious once again.

"Little Bird, have you ever been fucked anally?" My eyes widen and my mouth gapes. "I suppose you're a virgin there then."

"A-actually, I've never had sex at all..." They both look at each other, shocked. While they are obviously excited to fuck a virgin, they are equally nervous.

"We'll be gentle! I pinky promise!" He forcefully interlinked our pinkies.

"We will _try_ _._ " Again, I find myself scared and aroused by this twin's mysterious nature. "Stand up for me." I do as told and he takes my place on the stump. "Sit." His fingers linger around my hips as I feel his cock against my ass.

"Are you ready? This will feel good!" Nodding, the other twin squats and teases my entrance with his cock. He finally pushes the head inside and I moan so loudly that anyone within a mile radius could hear it. The Yugyeom behind me kisses my neck softly and I appreciate the tender care. The fit is uncomfortable, especially considering his size.

"Y-you can go." He pushes inside more and waits for me to adjust. I feel a sharp, stinging, but after a few more thrusts, the pain is almost completely gone. Yugyeom thrusts a few more times, picking up the pace a little.

"Can I go faster? Your pussy is driving me fucking crazy," he grinds his teeth. A tongue laps at the hickey from earlier. Yugyeom drags his teeth over the hickey.

"Yes. Please go faster, Yugyeom." Upon hearing his name his starts thrusting at a fast pace, his cock never leaving my pussy. The squelching sounds are so filthy, but the feeling of his cock so deep inside me drives me wild.

My moans are endless and so hungry for more and I can feel sweat pouring down my body with all the effort. I move up to meet his thrusts. He groans and growls, speed sloppy and very characteristic of him.

I feel an intrusion on my other hole. The one I've always heard is taboo and naughty to use. But the feeling is so wrong that it seems right.

"A-ah!" I squeal as he slowly eases in, the other twin still thrusting inside me. He grabs my hips and forces me against him harder. But once Yugyeom is fully inside my asshole, a scream rips from my throat.

"Does that hurt?" Tears gather in the corners of my eyes.

"Yes." The other stops his thrusting to allow Yugyeom to wiggle and stretch my tight hole.

I would never have imagined my first time would be with two people. Or even at the same time. This is so taboo, so weird and my mother would be outraged.

But the concept of plain, boring vanilla sex sounds so boring. I'm glad these two boys are showing me how fun and how pleasurable all the wrong things can be.

"Relax for me. It's dry here. The anus does not self-lubricate like the vagina," he mumbles against my ear. A finger reaches up to play with my nipples and I realize it's the ever impatient twin in front of me. Yugyeom makes circular motions inside me and something starts to build.

I begin to pant. The brother plunges inside my pussy again, easily sliding in again. They work in tandem, when one thrusts, the other pauses like they are a chugging train. I'm never empty.

My pleasure climbs as their pace grows faster and faster. I'm practically bouncing, not knowing where to thrust and just leaving myself to the sensation.

A tongue on my neck, hand on my clit, the twin behind me tries to overwhelm me with pleasure. Nipples hardened like pebbles, my breasts bounce with their thrusting.

"You look hot like this. I love seeing my brother fuck you," Yugyeom admits from behind me, his own climax mounting. The Yugyeom in front of me moans so loud he sounds like a pornstar, his thrusting growing in speed and impact. Both cocks fill me up so well that I have to close my eyes.

He growls suddenly and picks up the back of my knees, coming closer and pounding into my sopping wet core. The new angle makes me throw my head back and expose my neck further to the twin under me. There are bound to be so many hickeys on my neck and collar, but I can't find a voice to protest. My mouth is open, moans spewing that I can't stop and my body is limp with pleasure.

The twin behind me growls and slams into me. With his other hand, he shoves his fingers into my mouth and I suck, moaning again.

"Oh my god. Brother— Yugyeom, I'm gonna cum!" He moans my name over and over again like a mantra before saying, "You're so amazing! Your pussy is so tight-ugh!"

His pace is sloppy, thrusts so all over the place that they accidentally hit a spot a few times that has my head swimming.

"Then let's cum together." Below me, he reaches out a hand to vibrate on my clit rapidly. His hand leaves my mouth so he can tug on my nipples, raising the pleasure two-fold.

I feel a white-hot pleasure forming in the deepest parts of me as dots dance in my vision. My legs shake and jerk; I have no control over my body and the only thing keeping me anchored is the twin's hands under my knees.

The pleasure is unbearable— almost painfully so.

"I-I'm cumming, to-o!" I'm at a loss for breath, focusing so hard on my building pleasure.

"Be sure to pull out, Brother!"

"Damn! I'm cumming!" I feel Yugyeom's cock throb inside me before he grabs it removes it, letting the cum spurt all over my stomach. His sweaty face leans against my shoulder.

Although I'm no longer filled there, the brother makes up for it by shoving his fingers inside and stroking my g spot.

The other brother seems to be fueled by his brother's orgasm as he pushes himself deeper than before. All the sensations take over my body as I clench my eyes shut.

My coil snaps.

 _"Yugyeom-!_ _"_  is all I can say. I can't hold my orgasm as my hips stutter and I clench around Yugyeom's fingers. Behind me, Yugyeom gently bites my neck, as if to anchor himself. They both remove their fingers.

However, I'm reminded the other twin hasn't come yet, so despite my tired state I hop on his cock. With a loud growl, his dick pulsates inside my ass and squirts his cum inside me. I milk him for whatever he has left, his thrusting stopping in its ferocity.

The other twin gently pulls me off and on top of him on the soft grass. We all pant, trying to regain our composure. I feel his chest rumbling as he laughs loudly. He meets my eyes, looking so happy.

"That was the most fun I've ever had!" Yugyeom sits down beside me, hand leaning back and the other leaning on his propped knee.

"You look wonderful after sex, Little Bird. Free and beautiful, just like a bird." Smiling, I snuggle into the chest of the grinning twin.

"Thank you. I enjoyed it."

For the longest, the three of us remain silent, basking in the gentle sunlight and bird sounds. I feel so whole and complete, despite the taboo of the acts these two certainly committed, I'm happy.

"Brother," Yugyeom's voice turns serious again. "We must help her. She can't continue on her journey like this." The twin squeezes me to him.

"Do we really have to let her go? I want to keep her!"

Ah, right. I forgot I had to continue on and collect the keys. Speaking of: "I know this might be a bad time, but when will I get the key?" A hand pulls on my arm, urging me to stand up. The twin on the ground pouts, but eventually follows.

"As soon as we get you presentable again, we will help you out of this labyrinth of a forest," he explains.

"We'll give you key then, Girly." Despite how I'm standing stark naked in front of these two, I don't feel embarrassed. They've treated me well enough that I feel nothing but trust for them.

They start gathering the clothes, giving me the respective pieces. We all get dressed and I brush off a few specs of dirt from my dress. The mature twin brushes his hands through my hair to make my hair look somewhat nice again.

However, the sneaky twin holds up my bra, a shy grin on his face.

"Sorry about this. Since it's broken, can I keep it?" It makes me laugh and I nod.

"Ever the trickster, huh?"

"I want something to remember you by." His words give me a shock and a pang of sadness wiggles into my heart. The sweetness of his words— despite how naughty the item is —tugs on my heartstrings. It's something I would have never expected from the twin.

"There," the twin behind me huffs. They both stand in front of me, both smiling in their own way. Although, it's a bit melancholic.

"Okay, Yugyeom and Yugyeom, take me out of this place." Grinning at each other, they salute me and interlock their arms.

"Follow us!" Their voices echo together. They seem to know exactly where they are going even though trees are ever the same. It's a beautiful forest, but I can fully understand why Yugyeom would split himself into two entities.

It has an eerie beauty, but alone I would imagine its dark beauty couldn't be appreciated.

The butterflies flutter away from us and the sun is leaving by the second. I look up and although it is not night time, the sky is dark.

"It will rain soon, Brother. It would be best to get back quickly..." Yugyeom looks back at me regretfully.

They speed up their step and little by little, the trees begin to clear and we come to a forest, but this one less wooded and with a clear trail. A few wildflowers grow on the path. It's cute and much more comforting than the labyrinth of woods.

We all stop to stare at the building clouds and sky.

The twins look at me and nod. Yugyeom— with the yellow shirt and calm demeanor —shoves his hand into his coat and pulls a beautiful, ornate key from it.

There are two holes, and the key is thin. The teeth on one side are soft and the other are jagged and sharp. It has a red and yellow checkered ribbon on the top near the simple loops.

He hands it to me with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Storms in are rare here, but extremely dangerous."

"I'm sorry we can't help you," the mischievous twin tells me.

"Why?"

"Once a Guardian has handed over his key, we are no longer able to help you." He sighs and grabs his brother's arm more tightly.

"Promise to take care of yourself? We don't want our little bird hurt." Before I can confirm or deny, he forces our pinkies to lock.

"I promise. To both of you." They place their lips on opposite sides of my cheek in a soft peck.

I walk out of the edge of the woods and walk a bit away. When I turn around, the red shirt wearing twin is leaning on his brother, obviously sad.

"Don't worry! I'll be okay! I have that pesky Cheshire Cat to guide me." They laugh and the calm Yugyeom motions with his head toward the forest. His brother starts walking ahead and he looks back.

A crack of thunder makes the sky turn white as its loudness makes me jump. But I still stop to hear whatever the twin has to say.

His expression is serious. "Go somewhere safe. Quickly. And stay cautious. The Land of Wonder is a strange and dangerous place. We don't want anyone nasty to clip your wings, Little Bird."

With that foreboding warning, he disappears beyond the forest, as if the sinewy branches and thick, striped trunks swallowed him.

I stare at the key in my hand. I should probably listen to him, after all, those twins seem to know an awful lot.


	3. Youngjae | Warm Cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The right hand of the King of Hearts with a knack for lateness and jitters. Innocent and cute as he is anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wordcount | 5.6k  
> warnings | female dom, panty sniffing, fingering, rimming, toy play

Although I am not as lost as I was in the labyrinth of trees, the unrelenting storm poses a real and omnipresent danger. The rain is pouring down gently at the moment, but as the storm clouds get more black, my fear grows. What could be considered a beautiful and welcoming forest is clouded by this storm.

I hide under a tree as the rain suddenly picks up, the water feeling like bullets instead of droplets. Not to mention the rain is cold, enough to chill me in place.

There has to be some kind of shelter somewhere. If the twins warned me of the dangers, it had to get catastrophic. They didn't seem like the type to be easily afraid of a storm. Or anything for that matter.

My body is sopping wet, even underneath the protective covering of this huge tree. The trail is hidden under the massive downpour and I suddenly realize just how dangerous the storms are. Within minutes, the lowland is under water and I don't doubt that in an hour, this whole area will be flooded.

I have to find some kind of building or high altitude area or else I'll be swept by the flood. When I look up, I notice the tree's height and it gives me an idea.

"I suppose my tree climbing skills could be of use." Even if the bark is slippery, I manage to get up onto a sturdy branch with a good vantage point.

I can't see much of anything, the resoluteness of the rain making it impossible to see farther than ten feet. Well, this branch will have to do for the time being.

Getting comfortable, I flinch every time lightning strikes. However, the branch is wide enough to accommodate me, so this is better than nothing.

I take this time to pull the key out of my dress pocket. Running my fingers across the surface, I think back to the twins.

"I need six more keys."

I suppose I got very lucky finding the twins and getting a key. After all, Jackson very well led me to them. And they so easily offered themselves. Like any fantastical journey, I assume it will only get more difficult with time. And who knows what Guardians I'll meet. What if they're crazy?

_We are all mad, Pet. Do not fret, the journey will be long, but I'm here to tag along._

"Jackson!" I can hear his voice and it comforts me beyond what should be normal for the span of time I've known him. He seems to be the only constant in the Land of Wonder, aside from these keys.

_A word of advice: be kind and you will find everything you need._

I internalize his words.

"What does that mean?" I get no response. "Jackson?" Nothing. "Cheshire? Cat?" Sighing, I lean back against the tree, my excitement gone. His short-lived contact with me is enough to keep me going.

Be kind. Yes. That is good advice. If his previous advice lead me to the Tweedles, then it surely will lead me to the next Guardian and ultimately, the next key.

In my thoughts, I didn't notice how far the water has risen, halfway up the tall tree. And at the speed it's going, it can drag someone along and knock them against something. I don't dare to get into that water. The storm rages, akin to a hurricane from my world.

Then the oddest of sounds reverberates throughout the area.

"Oh no! Help! Someone! Help!" My head whips around, looking for the source of the sound.

My eyes widen at the familiar rabbit ears. That's the boy! The one that lead me here initially! He struggles to swim in the water, the frailty of his body easily tossed and turned in the rapid flood waters. I worry about him, but I can't do anything out of fear of getting dragged into the same situation.

He spots me, his eyes opening in fear and desperation. "Please! You there-!" Then he is interrupted by the water dragging him beneath. I gasp and lean forward in the tree. When he breaks the surface, he is sputtering for breath and very nearly swallowing water.

"Please! Help!"

Suddenly— to my utter horror —the water knocks him against a hard trunk. His eyes close and his body goes limp. No longer a fight for the water, he's easily moved. Against all reason, I jump into the water after him.

I can't leave this innocent rabbit-man to die or drown in this water. Adrenaline courses through my veins and powers me forward against the current. My arms wrap around his form and although I struggle and it takes great effort, I drag him to my tree branch, my dress tearing in some places.

But he's safe. Unconscious and blue from the cold temperatures of the water, but— I check his pulse —safe and alive. Sighing, I lean against the tree, my own body shivering.

There's nothing to be done except wait out the storm and take care of him. My hand reaches to move a few hairs on his face as I cradle his body. His azure, swallowtail coat fits him perfectly, all the way to his white pants and brown dress shoes. He looks all the part of a gentleman. And his blonde hair that leads to white ears—

And then it suddenly hits me as I stare down at his face, the key hanging from his coat pocket, right next to his large pocket watch:  _he is a Guardian._

Jackson told me as much, but I had forgotten in the blaze of the moment. I glance at the key and I grab it and rub it between my fingers.

I could steal it and go on with my journey, not wasting a single moment, but Jackson's words remind me that I shouldn't. In this place of oddities and sporadic climates, I should be cautious and kind.

So I tuck it back into his pocket along with the clock.

And I wait.

It takes a while for him to regain consciousness, during which I simply twiddle my thumbs and think of my mother at home, the rain having calmed to a faint drizzle.

How much time has elapsed? Is she worried? How long will I have to stay in this place? And my cat? My cat who I so dreadfully miss. I didn't even see her off before I left the house.

"AAAHHHH!" A scream from below me shocks me out of my pensive state.

The man jumps off my lap, off the branch and into the water. I hold a giggle and watch as he struggles to get on the branch again. He wrings his coat tails out and I note sadly that his lips are blue and he's shivering.

"Goodness, I am so terribly late. The Queen will have my head..."

"Sorry but, late for what?" He flinches and whips his head back up at my question as if remembering I'm here.

"Y-you! Who are you?" I tell him my name, but before I can explain more, he looks at his pocket watch. "No time! Go go go!"

He jumps into the water and begins swimming in a direction. As much as I don't want to get into that ice cold water, I need to make sure he'll be okay. With how cold he is, he could get hypothermia!

Also, I need his key!

I swim after him— his doggy paddle cute, but very slow. He doesn't seem good at swimming. And he's weak. Frowning, I swim toward him.

"Do you want me to help you swim? I'm much faster."

He seems to consider his options and eventually climbs on my back.

"Go straight that way! And be fast!" My arms a little stiff from him holding on, but I manage. The water is smooth now that the large part of the storm is gone.

Even with all the water swallowing up the forest, the dragonflies— literally, fly sized dragons —and fruit bats— literally fruit with bat wings —and birds return to the trees as if the storm did nothing. It's still beautiful and the trees stand tall as ever.

I'm reminded as I spot his ears flopping in my periphery that I don't know his real name yet.

"What is your name?"

"My alias is the White Rabbit, but my proper name is Youngjae."

Humming with thought, I then ask, "What exactly are you late for?" He checks his pocket watch again.

"The crown prince's coronation is held today. As his personal assistant, I have to be there. But at this rate, I will be late!"

What an oddly normal thing, but knowing the Land of Wonder, there is bound to be something off about the ceremony.

"I'm sure he will understand-"

"Impossible! The crown prince has a temper hotter the hottest tea and a fuse shorter than the Dormouse around the Cheshire!"

That greatly worries me, hoping the cute rabbit boy will be okay. However, he throws around a name unfamiliar to me.

"Dormouse?"

"He is— up that hill! That yellow house there!" I notice a small, cute house surrounded by well-kept grass perched up high. I sigh in relief. Is this his house? Maybe he can explain a few things to me.

Although Jackson definitely knows the ins and outs of the Land of Wonder, Youngjae has been more clear. As the right hand of a royal, he knows much more than the Tweedles or any other resident.

Once we get higher up, the water thins and he jumps off my back and dashes up toward the house. He leaves his gate open as he slams himself against the door and into the house.

Outside it, there is an intricate, wooden fence and plants of all colors and kinds. There's even a cute vegetable garden. It makes me smile, everything about the boy cute and welcoming— even if he is pushy.

Before I can enter the house, he yells from within, "Take your shoes off please!" I do as I'm told and begin exploring the thin entryway. On the left, there is a staircase where I can hear the man stomping around on the floor above. Beside the staircase is a huge grandfather clock.

But what catches my attention are the pictures on the wall, all placed in a haphazard manner, but all in a row.

I see the Tweedles in a picture, smiling ever so mischievously. Another with a group of men, all three sat around a table with tea and delicate desserts in front. One has mouse ears, one has more scraggly rabbit ears and the one in the middle has a top hat.

In the frame beside it, I see the Cheshire Cat with his arm slung around a man who has a clock in his hand, looking at him in annoyance. The next one is a man in a pressed suit with a smoking pipe in his hand.

A few more pictures of strange men litter the walls, but the very last one— in a much larger, decorated, golden frame —catches my attention. Youngjae is standing beside someone in a crown with a contemptuous look on his face.

Is that the prince? He looks just as angry as he described.

"Oh no no no! This won't do!" I squeak as the man stomps up beside me. Wondering why, I quickly catch the idea when he points at the floor. My dress is dripping down onto the wooden floorboards.

"I'm sorry-"

"Go go go!" He pushes me down another hallway toward a door. Once he opens it, I notice the large shower and sigh with relief. After getting my dress dirty and my panties... also dirty, I desperately needed to be cleaned. A warm shower would help. He closes the door after I get in.

"Please pass me your dirty clothes through the door. I will give you a clean dress and undergarments to wear after you are clean." I feel relief peeling the dirty and damaged dress off and leaving it to him to clean.

Or not. That dress is beyond repair.

"Thank you, Youngjae."

"Not a problem. Now hurry! I am still in a rush!"

This is probably his only bathroom, so I make the shower quick, washing my hair with whatever he has without looking. He knocks on the door and I assume it's the clothes he is leaving outside the door.

It's enough that he is giving me clothing, but now I am using his heated water. I feel selfish, knowing that just a while ago, he was in a near hypothermic state. The water feels so nice on my skin that I let the time slip by a while longer.

How will I convince him to give me his key?

I turn off the water and dry myself with a folded towel. Opening the door a crack, I grab the dress and undies. I forgo the bra; it's too lacy and itchy for me. The dress is a bit large, but it's a pretty blue, so I don't protest.

Once I finish, I run while putting the socks on and go up the stairs to tell him I'm finished, but I'm stopped dead in my tracks by a strange noise.

"Oh~" My eyes widen in shock. What in the world...? I tip-toe toward the sound. It gets louder as I near an ajar door. Curious, I peek through the crack.

Inside, the man is lying on his bed, face pressed against the mattress, his pants off and on the floor. My face morphs with so many emotions,— shock, confusion,  _lust_  —especially when I notice his fingers shoved in his asshole. In his other hand, which is pressed near his nose, there are my panties.

I feel lightheaded at the sight, but just as I turn to leave, my socks make me slip on the floor, my feet knocking the door open. The large thump echoes in the house as an intense and unwelcome silence ensues. His panting is all I can hear.

Scrambling to my feet, I try to look everywhere except at him as I try to explain myself.

"I-I— the sh-shower-"

"I'm so sorry!" He yells, interrupting me. "I just- you-! Your panties..." he shakily tries to compose himself. That tiny voice of hesitation makes me feel something delicious and filthy in my stomach. When I shift my gaze to him, his face is flushed and his mouth is parted so prettily.

"What about my panties?"

"They, um."

"Go on."

"They smelled so good!" A shiver of pleasure trembles down my spine. His cutely innocent face and faltering composure, his shakiness, it all comes at me at once.

Since when have I been so full of depravity?

His words tell me that he's sorry, but his ever so perked ass is still in the air and he hasn't taken the panties away from his face.

It annoys me and makes me itch for him in the strangest way. I want to take those dirty fingers and use mine instead.

"Youngjae."

"Y-yes?" He positively squeaks, his body shaking just from hearing his name. I walk forward to him, beside him. His cute little eyes are clouded with lewd thoughts and it makes me want to defile him in every way possible. Take that innocence out of his eyes.

Make him beg for me.

I've never felt this way about a man, but I can't say I don't like it.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, testing him.

"I don't know..."

"You have to tell me, Baby Boy. I can't help you if you don't tell me." He shudders at the nickname and starts massaging his prostate again. I stop his hands and he whines.

_"P-please!"_

This is new to me, but I like having power over him. He's at my mercy and I thrive on that feeling of domination. I’ve always wanted to try being in charge, but due to societal norms, I haven’t been able to. I’m excited already and we haven't even gotten started yet.

"What do you want me to do to you? Use your words for me." Youngjae slowly— agonizingly slow —sits up and places his hands in his lap, looking down. His blush is painting his cute face in red. He fiddles with the panties in his hands.

I take them from him and hold them up. He looks at me in shock, only now acknowledging the fact that I knew what he was doing with them.

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." His rabbit ears perk up and his eyes sparkle like twinkling stars. He looks at me like I'm an angel.

This is perhaps the most gratifying thing I've ever seen: he's so innocent with his legs pressed together, his white socks around his calves and cock leaking precum. All this just from sniffing my panties. It fills me with a sensation that can only be described as _black_.

Balling up the panties, I get an idea.

"Open your mouth for me." He obliges all too eagerly and I shove the panties inside.

The little shiver that travels into his shoulders, his eyes closing, the tiny whimper— I want more.

"Youngjae. Open your eyes and look at me."

And it fuels my desire for him further. My hand reaches down to brush against his cock. Youngjae moans, even with the soaked undies in his mouth. His cock is already pulsating in my hand. I wrap my hand around it, dragging my nail across the head.

I give it a few hard tugs and he becomes an utter wreck, having to lean against his arms. My hands stroke up and down before I reach down to cup his balls. His head whips so far back, I swear he’s going to break his neck.

He's positively on the edge of an orgasm, moans shamelessly needy.

"Why don't you tell me with your big boy words what you want me to do, hm?" I ask as I remove the panties from his mouth.

Any nervousness I had before is completely gone; I'm dead set on this role I'm playing, aiming to completely satisfy him.

"Can you... no nevermind." Tilting my head I get closer and give him a short, open-mouthed kiss. He looks to the side, shy again.

"Tell me. Or I'll leave. What sounds worse?" Youngjae gasps and gulps.

"It's dirty."

"I like dirty." I squeeze his cock hard and he bucks into my hand.

"Couldyoupleasefingerme?" The words are so fast and so shy I nearly don't catch them. Nearly. Grin lighting up my face, I run my hands up and down his legs.

"Okay. Turn around for me." Living up to his rushing attitude, he's on his back, ass up and legs apart. He looks delicious, spread out like a meal.

Youngjae looks back at me and asks, "Is this good?"

"Yes.  _So_  good, Baby Boy." I watch his leg muscles clench at my words. To think I have such an effect on him. While I'm here to please him, he wants to please me.

Finally, I reach forward and place my hand on his soft ass, rubbing it a little, mentally preparing him.

"Do you have lubricant?" Youngjae nods and points to the nightstand. I pull the bottle out of the drawer and stare at him as I rub the lube on my hand. Then, I notice something interesting underneath a handkerchief.

A cock ring. I pull it out, curious, but more excited than anything. Just seeing the object in my hand makes him moan. His hand reaches between his legs, but I stop him with a hard look.

"If you do that, I won't do what you ask." His chest that's pressed against the mattress is moving so fast that it's as if he came back from a race.

"Please," is his desperate answer.

"Take off your jacket and shirt." Once I say that, I finish coating my fingers as he nearly rips the clothes off his body and gets back on the bed. He bites his puffy lip impatiently but ultimately waits.

Youngjae then turns around, spreading himself for me and watching me. I crawl onto the bed, each movement has the mattress sinking along with Youngjae's twitching. My face is so close to his hole, watching it so intently.

"P-please don't look at it so much. It's e-embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed; you're so pretty." At that, he blushes and braces himself against the bed. I look at the toy in my hand. Then, I see a small square on it. Once I turn it on, I see that it vibrates. Though I turn it off, I commit that detail to memory.

"Can you please fuck me?"

It makes me smile because I know how his sanity is slipping and yet he remains so obedient.

"Since you asked so nicely." I slowly slip the ring around his dick, careful not to hurt him and he sighs once it's on him.

My finger reaches up and circles his rim, watching his reactions the whole time. He's moaning so loudly already, just from that simple action. I slip the digit inside easily and wiggle it. With my other hand, I reach around to rub his cock.

Pumping both my finger and his cock, I feel his body sweat and shake with his building climax.

"I-I think I'm gonna cum!" So soon?

"Hold on for me, Baby Boy. Don't cum yet," I tell him as I remove my finger. He whines and presses his cock against the mattress, rutting against it.

"Please! I want to cum so bad!"

"No. You won't cum at all if you cum right now." Against his own desire to chase his end, he bites his lip and lets the feeling subside. His breathing calms.

I— without warning —shove three fingers inside him as he belts out a scream.

Luckily there's no one around because with how loud he is, someone is bound to believe he's getting murdered.

"You like that?" I shove my fingers in and out of him, adding pressure to his prostate with each pump. His legs falter and he lets his body slump. Grabbing his hips, I push him up and plunge my fingers deeper than before.

"Oh my god!" His moans are so loud and broken and needy, I feel myself soaking through these new panties as well. The fluff of his rabbit tail goes crazy, twitching so fast. I know he's close.

I grab his cock again and stroke him in time with my thrusting fingers. His hands grip the mattress, knuckles turning white and I see beads of sweat pouring down his back and neck.

"I'm gonna cum! Oh, please!" Just when I feel him about to reach his limit, I remove myself entirely. He leans back toward me, silently begging me to continue.

"Don't act out now, you were doing so well. Turn around for me." Although he's a bit weak, he does so and once he's on his back, his cock springs onto his stomach.

His lips are swollen from biting them so much. Tempted by them, I lean forward and shove my tongue in his mouth. He moans and wraps his arms around my waist, keeping me close. His lips are soft and sweet and he tastes like strawberries.

I want to  _devour_  him, bite him, lick him, touch him, tease him. Even I'm growing desperate.

Finally, I get off him and take my clothes off my body. He blushes furiously, gulping at the sight. His hands reach forward, asking me to come back.

"I think I'll need new panties."

"Why?" Youngjae asks, all too innocent.

"You're driving me crazy. I'm dripping wet-"

"Can I smell?" No more is the Youngjae of before who was too shy to ask for what he wanted. I'm caught off guard, but give him the panties regardless.

And he does something that makes me completely snap. He licks a stripe up the middle of them, moaning and hissing as he throws his head back.

I rip the panties out of his hand and slam my lips against his again. Then I squeeze his cock, dragging my nails up and down the shaft, feeling the veins. His moans are swallowed by my lips, my body growing hotter by the second.

My lips migrate to his neck as I lap up his sweat. I drag my teeth across his clavicle before biting down. Although he whines, the feeling goes straight to his cock as I continue pumping him. Lips unrelenting, I suck and lick at the soft skin of his neck.

"Ah!" He shakes his head and moves his body, yet again overwhelmed by my vicious attacks on his body.

"Are you close? Do you wanna cum?"

"Yes! Yes! Yessss! Please please please I'm gonna cum-!"

But not yet. I can still do more. Just as he's about to release, I cease at once. My hands move from his cock and instead hold his hips down so he won't be able to rut anymore.

"Why?!" Although I should punish him for his bratty tone, I let it go knowing I've made him hold his orgasm so many times already.

"I promise, I'll make you cum so hard you'll see stars, but have to be patient, Baby Boy." He says nothing else, just gives me a pleading look, his eyes tearing up with incomplete orgasms and desperation.

I massage his thighs and place a kiss on his soft abdomen as an apology. His face is a soft, happy pink. The smile on his face makes my heart melt.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This is my first time. I promise to give you my key afterward." Despite my shock, I decide to leave all my questions for later.

Right now, the only thing on my mind is to fuck this cute, rabbit man until he can't take it anymore.

My eyes are smoldering as I stare down at his cutely sexy form before grabbing one of his legs and spreading it. I shove my fingers inside and he arches, his pink hole clenching around my fingers.

By this point, even though I haven't been touched, I'm positive that my juices are leaking down my thighs. This is something you only see in your wildest dreams, isn't it? Why is that female domination is not as popular? I feel like a Goddess, having such an attractive man at my mercy.

I return to reality when Youngjae moans my name.

"Ah!" Moans so loud and pretty and shameless: it would make a porn star jealous.

With my free hand, I turn on the vibration of the cock ring and he shakes his head, yelling and whining. His hands move wildly, trying to find purchase.

"Turn around and spread your legs." Youngjae nearly doesn't hear my request, ears ringing with pleasure. I remove my fingers and lightly tap his thigh.

"Be good, Baby Boy. I'll reward you." Finally, he gets his bearings and turns around, tired from everything we've done.

"Can I cum this time?" His voice is weak.

"Yes. Get ready." I go to turn up the vibration setting on his cock ring to the max. He shakes like a leaf, the tip of his cock an angry red.

Then, I steady myself on the bed before I spread his ass open with both my hands. His breathing hitches. He turns around as I place my face near him.

"W-what are you doing? It's dirty t-there!" Although he's shocked, he looks eager. By the way his eyes are sparkling and half-lidded, I know he wants it.

I maintain eye contact with him as I blow on the hole.

"Oh..." he moans.

Then, my tongue comes out to lick a long, sensual stripe up the little hole. His mouth is open, panting, waiting for it. I kiss a cheek and go on to making circles around his rim.

"Nngh!" He starts to say something, but it's incoherent. I pick up the pace and start licking wildly, wanting him to  _cry_  from pleasure.

His mouth is open, saliva falling from his lips. Bucking against the mattress, wanting so badly to cum, he bucks against my face.

Deciding it was enough torture, I shove my tongue inside the hole. My pace is unforgiving as I press my tongue against his hole, his moans getting louder and louder by the second. But it still isn't enough for me.

I grab his cock as well and pump it while I vigorously lap at his hole.

He breaks.

Tears stream down his cheeks, a mess of saliva and tears and blinding pleasure.

"I-!" He can't finish, but I know. I go faster— harder, deeper, more, more, more —knowing he's about to cum. My tongue licks him up, down, left, right, in, out. I want to go anywhere I can reach.

"You can do it. Cum for me, Baby Boy. Cum all over my fingers." He can't even lift his head, completely gone with pleasure as his delicious moans invade the air. With one last thrust of my tongue, he arches his back, his seed spilling into my hand and making my fingers sticky.

His scream is so loud that it lights a fire in me and before I know it, I'm clenching around nothing and cumming with him. The force of my orgasm has me out of breath.

We both just catch ourselves for a while until I notice my fingers are still covered in his cum.

Bringing that hand up to his mouth, I command, "Suck." Obedient as ever, his warm mouth swallows up my fingers and licks them clean of his own cum. I lean against his back and press kisses to his shoulder blades.

I feel satisfied, even without having any stimulus on myself. Just his reactions and body language were enough for me to reach my own climax without stimulation. It was the oddest feeling, but I enjoyed it more than I could have ever imagined.

Realizing he's tired and dirty, I go to grab a towel. Forcing myself up, I go into his bathroom and run a clean towel under some warm water. When I return, Youngjae looks anxious.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I begin cleaning him up. He smiles as soon as he sees me taking care of him, but his pained expression returns.

"I'm really gonna lose my head."

I laugh and we just lie down together. After we rest for a while, just silently enjoying one another's presence, Youngjae reaches down to grab his jacket. He pulls a key from his coat pocket.

Gasping, I watch as he re-ties the royal blue bow on the key. He hands it to me.

I run my finger over the divots on the key. It's a long, simple key, with only one hole, but what makes this key unique is the intricate pattern engraved on the side. There are little trees and blades— of what I think —is grass. It's topped off with the pretty, tiny bow.

It fits someone like him perfectly.

"It's a pretty key— Oh!" In my distraction, I didn't realize he was already redressed.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay. Any other time and I would..." he looks as if he wants to say something, but decides against it and finishes buttoning up his jacket. He checks his pocket watch and turns whiter than paper.

"OH NO! Prince Jaebum will kill me!"

 _Jaebum._  I commit that name to my memory. That's the Prince of Hearts, soon to be king. Dormouse and Jaebum, two people I have not met. Could they be Guardians as well?

"Wait!" I yell before he gets out of the door.

"I can't spare another moment! Thank you so much, but I must be on my way!"

"I want to know about this place! And the Guardians!" He falters at the door and taps his shoe. With a sigh, he comes back inside and searches through his drawers until he finds a journal.

He places it on the desk and tells me, "I'm sure you can find out whatever it is you would like to know from this book. Now, I need to go!"

Within seconds, his shoes stomp down the stairs and slam the front door. I place the key on the night table. Grabbing the blanket against my chest, I run to the window. There he is, speeding down the hill— nearly falling a few times, which makes me giggle —and into the trees and out of sight.

Once I can no longer see him, I go up to the book. It looks like it has been used often, the pages yellow and many bookmarks poking out. There's some dust on it, but the words on the cover grab my attention.

_"Property of the White Rabbit. History of the Land of Wonder..."_


	4. Jinyoung | A Purple Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wise, but only to his own benefit. Polite, but only if you ask nicely. An enigmatic man, even among the other residents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wordcount | 5.3k  
> warnings | master/slave, masochism, thigh-riding, squirting, bondage

After I get appropriately dressed with clean undergarments, I sit in the chair in front of his desk. I flip the book to its first page. Already, it's so intriguing. True to his character, the notes written are barely legible, ideas flowing from one section of the page of the other. Scratching my head, I try to decipher everything.

_The Land of Wonder started off as nature until the Watchmaker came and created his tower. No one knows how exactly this happened. Then the ruins appeared. Who knows what came first: the Clocktower or the ruins. After the King of Hearts started to rule the north was under his control, but the Watchmaker never join-_

I shut the journal, knowing it's useless to continue reading. There is some semblance of coherency, then it becomes lost in the jumbled thoughts. He writes just like he thinks: from one idea to the next. With a sigh, I put the journal back into his drawer, but then my eyes catch sight of something interesting.

It nearly slips out of my hands when I pick it up— from all the dust. I blow on it and then wipe the cover.

_Tales of Wonder. Written by the Watchmaker._

This Watchmaker person... he must be important if he is mentioned by the White Rabbit so many times.

"Hopefully I can understand this one," I mumble as I flip it open.

_Hello. If you are reading this, you are most likely a Wanderer, sucked through the portal of this land._

My eyes widen; clearly, this person knows a lot. The Watchmaker. Who is he? And then I wonder, am I not the first "wanderer" to come through here?

I go on.

_I am the Watchmaker, the first resident of this land. I must inform you that this place is extremely dangerous. Once you have collected three keys, the risk only increases. The sequence of key collection is always the same. You must be cautious; none have collected the seventh key, as the (future) King of Hearts is cruel and evil._

I turn pale. The King of Hearts is the last Guardian.

_Since the Duke of White created his kingdom, we have been in a sea of endless turmoil. To add to the fire, the Mad Hatter also included himself in the firefight. You see, for decades now, the northern and southern kingdoms have been fighting for control. Along with the Mad Hatter, we have been split and forced to choose sides, an impending war upon us._

I swallow. How did I remain oblivious of this all this time?

_The northern Heart Court, the center Hatter Mansion, and the southern White Court. You must be able to traverse through this land, obtain the seven keys and leave. However, most who arrive here never are able to leave-_

I slam the book shut. A cold sweat forms on my back.

"Why did you stop?" Jumping so hard, I fall out of my chair. Jackson is leaning against the desk, finger rubbing down the spine of the book.

"Jackson!" He grins when he hears me.

"Happy to see me? Hm?" His eyes glow an ominous color. This cat, so full of mystery.

"Yes."

"I appreciate your honesty," he purrs, sitting on top of the desk. For a long moment, he stares at me. "What are you waiting for? Come sit, Pet."

"I don't know if I want to read any more of that..." Jackson shakes his head after I sit down. My hands are in my lap as I shift my gaze back to the book.

"As much as it scares you, you must finish it."

"Why can't you explain to me instead?" His tail swings back and forth.

"My explanations are not as clear as Namjoon's."

"Wh-"

"The Watchmaker," he answers me. He points his finger at the book. "Come. Read it."

Nodding, I go back to where I left off.

_With conflict like this brewing, there must be a weapon of mass destruction or breaking point. I am unaware of what the kingdoms are planning, but it does not bode well. There is nothing within your power that can stop this. Wanderer. All I can hope is that you can survive to leave this place. That you will not be here for the inevitable demise of the Land of Wonder._

A hand brushes my cheek. I turn to the Cheshire, who is somber.

"Tears do nothing."

"Jackson... Aren't you scared?" He places a hand on my head.

"Of course. However, no one can do anything. The Watchmaker and I can only watch as this place slowly crumbles." My gaze drops to my hands in my lap.

Why must something so terrible happen in a place so beautiful and unique? I thought it would be perfect here. Somewhere for me to have fun and go on.

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

"No. Unless the lost princess returns."

Now that is interesting. As of yet, I haven't seen or heard of any women aside from the Queen of Hearts.

"Who is that?" I tilt my head.

Strangely, the grandfather clock downstairs chimes loudly. Three times it rings.

He seems to mull over telling me until a wicked grin appears on his face again. His eyes still sparkle with sadness, but the ever Cheshire smile remains on his lips.

He hops off the desk and motions for me to get up.

"Perhaps I can tell you another time." Jackson pushes me out of the room and down the stairs until we reach the front door.

"J-Jackson! Hey!"

"Now now. Don't strain your voice yelling at me. I must be going now."

"Where? Where do you go? Why don't you stay?" I nearly stumble down the hill. Jackson only clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

Once again, I'm in the forest.

"I cannot answer that. What's a Cheshire without his secrets?" Just as turn around to give him a good tongue lashing, he's disappeared.

"What in the world! You-you!" I sigh.

Wonderful. I am alone again. And lost again. Well, I suppose being lost is a normalcy in this place. To think I have only collected two keys.

I know that the King of Hearts is the last Guardian. And that makes me chilled to the bone. I have heard only bad things about him. Is he as horrible as everyone says? Even the Watchmaker, who is so wise, believes he is evil.

How can someone villainous be a Guardian?

And a sudden— but enlightening —thought hits me.

Jackson said earlier that he and the Watchmaker must watch as the world crumbles. What does that make Jackson? Where do they stand? How can I possibly go on and enjoy this journey knowing this ever-present danger is looming over me?

The more I learn, the more questions I have. So far, none have been answered. This place is more than the peaceful, fantasy world I originally envisioned.

_You will come to learn, nothing is ever perfect, Pet._

The first thing I hear is the melodious voices of who knows what. Everything seems to sparkle after the storm, the water on leaves looking like diamonds. This area of the forest is especially beautiful. Rich, green plants, and tall pines.

This is definitely different from the other forests, which were thick and full of trees. It exudes a welcoming and beautiful aura— if an aura could be described as beautiful, that is.

_"And I could finally fly~"_

I stop in my tracks. Quietly, I hide behind a tree. A few in front of me, there is a man surrounded by beautiful flowers. Flowers abnormally large, but I'm sure that's nothing out of the ordinary here.

_"The rain can't touch us now~"_

_"Now~"_

_"Dee Dee deeeee~"_

Blinking rapidly, it dawns on me that he isn't the only one singing; the flowers are as well!

I come a bit closer, enraptured by the music and his beauty. He notices me, standing straight up and giving me a most angelic smile.

His hair is a soft, bubblegum pink and he is perhaps one of the most attractive men I have ever seen. His attire is regal: an all-white ensemble with golden accents and golden lapels. Do angels exist in the Land of Wonder?

He bows— and I'm terribly caught off guard, so I stand there like a gaping fish —and I follow with a curtsy.

"Oh. You have manners. Those are difficult to find here. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am called Rose."

After I introduce myself, ever curious, I ask, "Is that your real name?"

"My personal name is Seokjin, but I would appreciate you refer to me as Rose, after all, you are no friend of mine."

Although it is true, it hurts to hear. Everyone thus far has been so friendly, so this is a shock.

"Do not be hurt," he chirps. Smiling again, he grabs my hand and places me on a rock. His arm flairs behind him and the flowers all sparkle to life.

My eyes glimmer with awe, hands clasped together.

"Would you like to hear my newest piece?"

"Yes. That would be nice." Just like that, he turns serious, adjusting his cravat. His hand sparkles and a stick appears within it.

"Huh-hum-" he clears his throat.

"Do not waste time." Another voice appears. When I turn my head, I spot another extremely handsome and regal man. Rose looks at him with contempt.

"Vile creature. You know I dislike your presence."

"Likewise," the man addresses him coldly. He looks to me, eyes regarding me with interest. Who is this man?

"You've anything to say? Or will you stare at my guest?" The newcomer waves him off and comes forward.

I rise from my seat naturally, his simple presence making me want to obey. He looks me up and down, then his eyes spot something hanging from my waist: my keys. His eyes change.

"Follow me." As simple as that, he stuffs his hands into his pockets and moves in the direction from which he came. Looking at Rose, I silently ask if I should. I'm unsure if I should trust him, but what really do I know? Neither of these men seems particularly kind.

Although he is disgusted by the man, he crosses his arms and says, "The parasite never shows interest in anyone. I suggest you do as he asks."

Nodding, I thank him and pick up my dress to follow the other man. He is silent and very slow as he leads me through the tall blades of grass. For a place where everyone is dressed rather antiquated, his all-black suit stands out. The only thing I find odd is his coattails which are so long they drag on the ground.

He suddenly stops and raises his arm high into the air. I begin to wonder why, but he shushes me. A purple orb appears in his hand, bathing the area in a lavender light. And amazing to behold, the grass before us parts. His long legs guide him through as I confusedly stumble after him.

When we enter the secluded area, I have to stop, the sight so breathtaking. We are in a cave of sorts, vines hanging from the ceiling. The sunlight that peaks through is filtered through a purple tarp— that he likely set up —that bathes the area in a rich, violet glow. In the middle, there is a mushroom with a purple satin sheet where he promptly sits.

A pipe of sorts appears in his hand, attached to a long cord and a bong. I've never seen anything like it in my life. And he smokes it, sighing as he does so. I feel confused by it, but say nothing about it.

"Who are you?" He takes a long drag, different colored smoke leaving his lips.

"My name is-"

"Who  _are_ you?" I'm taken aback.

"That's what I was about to-" his ears grow red as he leans forward, in my face.

"No. Who. Are.  _You?_ _"_  The smoke comes out of his lips and on my face. I cough and ball up my fists. Why did he drag me here? To question me and not let me answer?

"Listen up...you!"

"My name is not you. It is Jinyoung. Learn to respect others."

"Respect! You say respect?!" I come up in his face and he leans forward with just as much fervor. Intimidated, I move back.

"The Caterpillar."

"Caterpillar?"

"I know why you are here." Furrowing my brows, I am now rapt with attention. How is that he doesn't know who I am but knows why I am here?

Then he pulls a key out of his pocket. My eyes widen as I look back up at him. He is suddenly removing his jacket. I blush furiously.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?"

"W-what?" He looks unamused as he stares at me.

"Have you not done this twice already? You should come to expect it. Now," he says as he unbuckles his belt. "Bend over so I can end this quickly."

I somehow feel like a nuisance. All I want to do is leave this place and finish Jackson's game, but I want to do it enjoyably. Is that not what it means to play a game? However, I hike my dress up. Jinyoung's tongue clicks.

"Do you not want to go home?" He voices my thoughts.

"Well, yes, but this is a bit..."

"Detached? Would you like more than just simple coitus?" When he puts it that way, it makes me feel desperate. I feel worthless. My legs shake.

"I don't know..."

"I would like to offer some advice." Jinyoung waits for me to nod. "Your heart is too kind. Do not let yourself be manipulated by the people of this land. Not everyone will be forthcoming with their intentions as I have been." I blink, his statement oddly comforting and wise.

"I will take that to heart. Thank you very much, Jinyoung." The sound of his disrobing stops. I wonder why, so I turn around, but his lips capture mine as soon as I do.

Soft, silky. My mind is invaded by a fog. They feel so plush and warm. My heart speeds up. This is much different from his attitude only seconds before. His arm wraps around my waist, hiking my dress up and placing a hand on my ass. He gives it a light squeeze and I moan into his mouth.

We separate, a thin string of saliva between our lips. Jinyoung's eyes are penetrating mine, looking at me with hunger.

"You are a beautiful girl. I would have loved to have been your first." A long, thin finger trails around my panties, playing with the hem. I gulp. He grabs my hair and pulls my head back before his lips meet my throat. His lips kiss up the column and I shiver, closing my eyes from the pleasure.

He knows what he is doing.

Jinyoung then places a hand over my heat. He does nothing, simply sits it there. The mere insinuation makes my imagination run wild. I moan, begging wordlessly for him to do  _something_ _._  When I begin grinding against his hand, he gets rid of it. Despite my whining, he doesn't relent.

"Strip," he commands. I feel shaken and stirred by his voice, rushing to do exactly as he asked. Once I'm naked, he looks me up and down. It's a bit humiliating to be stared at like an object, but it gives me a thrill I can't place. An all-knowing smirk forms on his perfect lips. His finger motions for me to come closer.

I eagerly place myself on his thigh. My eyes meet his, waiting for whatever he has in store for me next. I'm putty in his hands.

"You're so horny. Well, work for it." He leans back.

"W-what?" The Caterpillar rolls his eyes before he grabs my hips. He pushes me against his thigh, my clit rubbing against the rough fabric of his pants.

"A-ah!" The feeling hurts, but it's so deliciously painful that it becomes pleasure. This direct stimulus on my clit has me shaking.

I quickly understand exactly what he wants. Leaning against him, my fingers clench around his shirt as I press myself on his pants. A weak whine comes from my lips. This isn't enough.

My pace quickens as I grind harder and harder against his pants, but this can only do so much for me. I press onward, searching for my high. More. I need more.

He sighs and rolls his eyes, bored. "So useless. This can't get me hard."

He realizes that I need something else and clenches his thigh muscle. The feeling of his hard muscle on my wet pussy drives me crazy. There's nothing inside me and yet I feel so full. I rut against his thigh faster as he clenches and unclenches his muscle.

My clit is raw from my rubbing, but I can feel myself building, ready to burst. A little pain is nothing for the pleasure bound to come.

"Look how you make a mess."

"Oh, Jinyoung," I drag out his name as I watch the wet spot on his pants grow. It makes me feel like a mess, knowing I’m messing up his nice pants.

He suddenly grabs my hips, stopping me as he glares at me.

"What did I say about respect?" I try grinding again, unsatisfied by him ruining the moment. He keeps a hard— certain to bruise —grip on my hips.

"Call me Master and I'll let you go."

A bright red blush forms on my cheeks. The idea of calling someone that is so embarrassing, but I want to. I really don't understand this commanding effect he has on me. It makes me feel inferior, but I'm somehow turned on further, my pussy sopping wet and eager for him. I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Master... May I please keep grinding on your leg?" It takes a lot to say that, but I'm rewarded by his gentle smile and a peck to the lips.

"Such a good slave. So polite. Go ahead." I shiver. He releases his grip and my clit throbs once I return to my grinding. How do I look, so desperately grinding against his thigh like a bitch in heat while he remains so unaffected? Jinyoung grabs my chin and grazes my bottom lip with his thumb.

Then he slides at in as I moan and lick it. He smirks at this. That face is so damn hot that I feel it in my whole body. The idea of him sticking his cock inside of my mouth instead of his finger fills my head. My clit pulsates and I practically am sliding on his thigh from how wet it has gotten.

"Wouldn't you like to cum all over my pants? Get them dirty with your juices." Moaning so loud, his words egg me on further. If possible, I grind harder. My chest heaves with the labor he's putting me through.

"Oh god!" I feel like I'm about to cum. He knows it. Stars flicker in my vision as a knot forms in my belly. It's painfully close.

"I have something fun planned for you. If you hurry and cum, Master will make you feel even better." That’s my breaking point. With one last grind, my body trembles with the aftershocks of my orgasm. Something strange washes over me as Jinyoung rubs my back. 

I feel whole.

"Did I do well, Master?" I lean against him, breathing hard.

"You did well, Slave. Why don't you go sit down on the mushroom?" Nodding, I obediently go to sit, my legs numb from the powerful orgasm. I nearly topple over.

When I glance over at him, there is a huge bulge in his pants. Well, I'm not the only one that was turned on. I managed to get him hard and it makes me proud.

He stands in front of me and commands, "Take off my clothes. Be a useful slave." Smiling, I reach over and unbutton his shirt easily. His body amazes me.

"Can I touch, Master?"

"Go ahead." My eyes sparkle as I run my hands over his built chest and abs. He's so handsome I feel breathless. I glance down at his pants and lick my lips. That's what makes me most excited. Although his beauty is a bonus.

"Master, can I suck your cock?" Jinyoung is taken aback by this, my expression so seemingly pure, the question sounding so innocent, but the intent nothing but _filthy._

For the first time, he groans. It makes me so happy to have pleased him.

"What I would do to shove my cock down your throat."

"Why don't you?" He chuckles.

"Perhaps another time. I promised to make you feel good." My face erupts in a pink blush. I can say with certainty that I have never met someone so selfless. Yes, I realize it is sex, but he is so focused on my wants and needs that he has forgotten his own needs.

He acted so cold at first, but through sex, he has shown a softer side. Fuzziness bubbles in my chest.

"Thank you, Master."

"Turn around." Once I do so, I feel satin wrap around my wrists. It makes me a little nervous, but I'm sure he will treat me well enough. I can't help feeling such innate trust with him.

Jinyoung gently picks me up and places me back toward him.

"Have you done something like this?"

"Never."

"If you say 'Caterpillar', I will stop." I smile again and he returns it.

He lies me down on the mushroom and now I am at his mercy. His soft lips brush against mine. They're wet and mine are already bruised from biting them earlier. Jinyoung's tongue peeks out to rub against the small cut. I moan at the slight burn.

Everything has been an amazing mix of pain and pleasure, push and pull. It's satisfying to all my senses. Jinyoung pulls back and starts a trail of kisses down my chest before he latches onto my nipple. My hands are immobilized, under my body. I so badly want to shove my hands in his hair and bring him closer.

This teasing is making me horny again.

He circles my nipple with his tongue, sucking on it occasionally and releasing it with a pop. Jinyoung presses a kiss to the nipple and moves the other, giving it the same attention. His teeth come out and take the nub between them. It hurts a little, but in the best way.

This man knows exactly what to touch to make me feel good. I could probably cum now if he keeps this up.

His mouth migrates down to my belly. To my shock, he licks my belly button. That strange tickle has me arching into his mouth. He chuckles and  _god_  does that make me want him even more. I feel so desperate to touch him and make him feel good, too.

"You're moaning so loud. You're enjoying this a little too much." I hadn't even noticed I was moaning. All I can focus on is Jinyoung and his amazing tongue.

"Oh, Master please touch my pussy!" I can't stop the words from slipping, but as lewd as it is, I can't find a reason to care. We're in our own world and I just want him to make me feel good.

He removes himself from me and I watch as he removes his pants and underwear in one fast swipe. His cock is impressive and I wiggle, already imagining it inside me.

Jinyoung raises his hand and a purple object appears in his hand. It dawns on me as he grabs one in each hand.

My pussy has never been so wet. All these strange things, new feelings. None of these...kinks have ever occurred to me before, but now the idea of them is the only thing I can think of, so excited to try everything he has in mind.

He comes forward and gently attaches the nipple clamps to each of my nipples. It hurts, but I love it and I moan and buck upward, so desperate to get fucked now I probably seem insane.

"Oh, please Master! Please fuck me so hard I can't walk!" Jinyoung smirks and shakes his head.

"As pretty as you are when you talk, I'll need to do something about that."

Before I can ask, his hand materializes a gag. He comes behind me and sits me up, tying the ball gag around my mouth. I moan and lean against his chest, my ass brushing against his hard cock.

His hand reaches forward as his finger barely grazes my pussy lips.

Absolute  _electricity_  runs up my spine. My head lands on his shoulder.

"Look at my little slave. That pussy is so wet I could shove my finger in it and it would swallow it up," he whispers in my ear, his breath warm. I clench around nothing and moan, nodding. Saliva gathers around the gag, the image forming in my head getting me hot.

"I'm going to put a blindfold on you. Be good for me."

He gingerly sets it on my eyes and once he ties it around my head, I realize that I'm placing my full trust in him. It makes me nervous but also turns me on. I'm completely at his mercy, ready for him to do what he pleases with my body.

Jinyoung maneuvers me onto my back again. Then he spreads my legs. I feel myself trembling with anticipation. His weight moves around and then I feel something warm against my clit. What is that? His finger? His tongue?

"You smell lovely," he admits as he blows cold air onto my abused clit. It's soothing. I feel his hands reach up, running up and down my inner thighs.

I can practically smell my desire in the air. The feeling of his hands on my thighs is such a banality, but with Jinyoung, everything is more exciting and sexy and turns me on— I can't explain how  _good_  it feels.

His hands part my pussy lips open, but he does nothing.

"I can't wait to stick my dick inside." I practically sob, wanting no more than to tell him,  _"Do it!"_

I hear something plastic opening and Jinyoung shuffles above me. A condom. Safety is extremely important and how very Jinyoung of him to have that foresight.

Instead of making me wait, the head of his cock rubs against my entrance and feel myself sag with relief of finally getting what I have been waiting for.

"Nod if you are okay." I do so and he gently shoves his large dick inside. My body arches off the sheets and he chuckles. He waits a few moments for me to adjust until I wiggle, motioning for him to go.

And Jinyoung starts off extremely slow, his thrust deep, but almost teasing. I have an odd feeling he won't be so gentle once we start.

He presses his fingers onto the nipple clamps, the pain shooting through me and I moan so loud it is bordering on a scream. Jinyoung laps at my neck and bites some spots hard enough to leave a mark. An especially deep thrust hits my g-spot— my eyes roll.

I throw my head back, not knowing what to do with all the sensations.

"Look at you. I wish you could see yourself, Slave. You look like so needy. I make you like this, hm?" His cocky tone shoots to abused pussy and he starts picking up his pace, pumping inside me at a merciless pace.

He grunts and I moan and pant along with him, his sounds bringing me closer and closer. With a hand, he sticks two fingers inside me, as if his cock wasn't enough. My heart is beating so fast I feel like it will escape my ribcage. His fingers curl and hit my g spot every time, building my pleasure beyond reason.

I want to use my hands and eyes, see him and feel him, but the uselessness of my situation is, in fact, more exhilarating. Jinyoung makes use of my gag and pushes the ball against my tongue, making me gag on my own saliva.

The same, white-hot feeling creeps up. And I feel it everywhere. From my numb arms to my chest to my legs to my pussy.

Jinyoung leans forward, pressing his chest against mine and groans, his thrusting wild now and I can tell that after all that teasing, he's near his end, too. His fingers move faster inside me, his thumb rubbing my clit as well as his other hand tweaks my nipple while he also sucks hickeys on my neck.

His goal is to destroy me.

And with a few more pumps, I scream from behind my gag and convulse, thrusting upward. The feeling is overwhelming and I feel like I'm nearly passing out from the intense pleasure. Something strange spurts out of my pussy, almost like pee. Jinyoung— after such a show cums with deep, guttural sigh.

He instantly peels the gag and blindfold off me, smiling down at me with pride. His arms keep him upright as he lets his cock go limp inside me. Jinyoung presses a peck on my lips. I sigh.

That was such a journey, not just sexually, but mentally.

"You squirted," he chuckles. Blushing, I close my eyes and look away. He then sits me up to untie my hands.

Jinyoung makes a blanket materialize in his hands as he wraps it around us. It makes me happy, to be treated so well.

"I would like to offer more advice before I give you my key. Once I give it to you, I must send you on your way." He rubs my back as I cuddle deeper into the blanket.

"Hm?"

"The next Guardian you will meet is the Mad Hatter."

Mad Hatter. I have heard that name. He is fighting against the Heart and White Court. But he isn't a king. Not in the traditional sense.

"From this point forward, everyone you meet has an important role in the endless tick of the Land of Wonder. We in the Deep Woods do not play a part in the war."

I gulp and nod. War. Again.

"Thank you, Jinyoung. This is the most help I've gotten." He sighs and shakes his head.

"Typical. Should you have any doubts, it would be a great pleasure to help. You are the first wanderer to be...different."

Then, the moment I have been anticipating: his key. There is a large bow on the key, almost taking up the whole key. The key itself is small, a simple rod with no teeth. From the violet bow, there is a golden chain hanging. At the top, the hole has a triangle shape with three holes.

He gingerly places it on top of my dress.

"You can stay as long as you please. I need to have a long rest."

"Jinyoung, can I ask one more thing?" He hums to show he is listening.

"Can you tell me about the Mad Hatter?"

"The Mad Hatter will be kind to you, but his kindness is for the sake of his pride."

He smiles and using some magic, makes the cave a bit darker. "Now, I suggest you rest before you continue. The Hatter mansion is far from here."


	5. BamBam | Opulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His laid-back attitude is quite the contrast to his sugar intake— tea intake. Don’t be fooled: he has an ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wordcount | 6.2k  
> warnings | exhibitionism, dry-humping, blow job, fingering, daddy, praise

_Fire. Fire everywhere. My room— that was a beautiful blue with golden tapestries and cute stuffed animals —is now a burning red. The wood on my bed burns to a black so dark it could crumble me with it._

_I cough and cry and whine, not knowing what is going on. It's helpless. Arms flailing wildly, I try to move, but I can't. How did I end up like this? My body can't will itself to move._

It's a dream. But I can't get out.

_My throat is hoarse from whining, and although I can feel myself crying and screaming, it's a secondary experience._

_Voices from beyond a door in the room echo. Two male voices. I cry louder and louder, my back burning from the heat of what I'm lying on. The flames get higher, threatening to lick at my skin._

_It crackles and in a moment, something hot lands on my skin. A burning sensation shoots up my arm. I throw my little body left and right, but the pain doesn't stop and I can't get out._

Only then do I realize that I'm a baby.

_The door bursts open and two figures run to my crib._

_"Oh, wondrous. She is safe." A man with a huge cloak and chains hanging from his neck picks me up in his arms. He wraps me under his cloak._

_"Okay, Namjoon, that's great, but if we don't leave now she'll die so hurry up!" The booming voice of the shorter man with grey hair and red eyes scares me. I start to cry again, but they don't comment as they run out of the room._

_The hallways are also burning. Although we travel quickly, through glances in the window, the entire world around this place is ablaze._

_"Yoongi! Find a way out!" In a split second, his companion's bones crack loudly and huge dragon wings spurt from his back._

_He glides ahead of us and I stare on in awe. His mouth opens and a ball of fire erupts and blasts a hole in the wall the size of a meteor._

_"I said find a way out!"_

_"This is faster. Stop complaining!" And suddenly, Yoongi throws himself on the ground._

_Before I can even begin to question his actions, his ragged clothing rips apart as his bones crack in a sickeningly loud way. Arms dislocating and back hunching. His body grows bigger and his skin begins to take on a black, scaly look. By the way he screams, the transformation hurts him. He's transforming into a dragon right before my eyes._

_The ceiling crumbles with his height and the bricks under his feet give. Within seconds, a three-story tall dragon is in front of me._

_"Get on," his voice is grandiose with power. This is straight out of a fairytale. Namjoon, with me in his arms, carefully climbs onto his back._

_Yoongi takes off and the wind hurts my face from the force. Eventually, we begin to soar way above the castle, his wings flapping._

_Here, way above the damage, I see just how destroyed everything is. There is a field of red: both fire and blood. Knights litter the ground, some in red and some in black._

_It looks like hell on Earth._

_"Is the princess safe?" Yoongi's huge voice asks. Namjoon looks down and touches my small arm gently._

_"For the most part. She has a burn that will likely be there forever, but she will be fine." The dragon starts to shake._

_"Good."_

_"You're rumbling, Yoongi."_

_"Be quiet and just hold her."_

_"Hey," NamJoon says. The shaking gets stronger. "Are you alive?"_

"What?" I jump up, a bright light nearly blinding me. Above me, Jinyoung chuckles. He holds his hand out and I grab it as he lifts me up.

"Did you rest well?"

"Yes. Thank you, Jinyoung." Smiling, the kind man holds his arm to me. For a moment, I stare at him, the blush as I catch on and grab his arm.

"I am not supposed to be helping you, but I cannot help it. I refuse to leave you here alone." It brings me joy. He's been such a great person and definitely the most helpful. And in a way, the Watchmaker has too— then I remember the dream.

"Jinyoung. I had a dream."

"Dreams. Illusive things. I always dream of very odd things. Do tell your dream.

"In my dream, I was a princess. The castle was burning down and two men came to save me. One of them was the Watchmaker and the other one..." I rack my brain for the other man's name.

Jinyoung stops walking and turns to me, face pale and pupils shaking.

"Tell me. Oh no. This can't be..." he mutters to himself.

Y... it started with a Y.

"He-! He had transformed into a dragon. Yonee? Yoome? Ugh!" I stomp my foot, frustrated at being unable to recall his name.

Jinyoung grabs at my dress and pulls down the sleeve before pulling my arm up. His eyes apparently find what he was looking for. He places a hand to his forehead and walks away from me.

"Jinyoung?" I ask as I put on my sleeve again. What caused this? Was my dream such a big deal?

"What is the man's name?"

"I really can't-" then it hits me like a freight train. As if someone put the name in my head. "Yoongi! His name was Yoongi!"

The Caterpillar turns back to me, pale and anxious, but now with a smile on his face. He returns and gives me a tight hug.

"You must gather all the keys. Please. You are who we need."

"Jinyoung?" As if nothing happened, Jinyoung grabs my hand and begins running, forcing me along.

"Please hurry hurry hurry! Get the keys that are left! Jaebum can explain everything!"

The air around us sparkles in Jinyoung's familiar magic and I feel about as light as a feather. My eyes get watery, so I close them. Then Jinyoung's hand holds less and less weight until it's not there at all. When I open my eyes again, what were trees before disappear into an open field of green, the occasional oak here and there.

"Jinyoung?" I stop, whipping around from side to side in search of the dapper man, but there is no sign of him anywhere.

Instead of him, all I can find is endless grass and in the far distance, the silhouette of a building.

Why did he leave me as soon as I told him the dream?! Who we need?! What does that mean?! Why does everyone in this place speak in riddles and never finish what they're saying?! The most information I've ever gotten is from the Watchmaker and I haven't even met him!

Growing frustrated, I throw the keys on the ground and plop down on the grass. I look at my hands in my lap.

I feel like I'm being used and tossed aside, where I think I have trust I always lose it. Once they give me their key, they treat me like trash and tell me to move along.

Gathering my legs up to my chest, I wrap my arms around them and begin weeping.

"I just want to go home." Tears pour down my checks. The wind tickles my cheeks as if the world is comforting me.

But I want my mother, my cat. I want to escape this. I want my normalcy and boring life back. Every time I walk down a road, I get lost. Then the residents treat me nicely until they send me back on the road to get lost again. Will it be like this until I get all the keys?

_Save your tears. The road ahead of you is hard. You have yet to finish yo-_

"Leave me alone, Jackson. All you do is give me useless poems."

Once I say that he leaves me alone. Good. I'm tired of him being so patronizing and puzzling.

But I guess that crying and feeling sorry for myself won't help. I have to get up and get those keys. The faster I do that, the faster I can leave.

I wipe my tears angrily and start running toward the building. Hatter Mansion is next and I'm guessing that building is it. As confused as I feel, I have to keep that conviction: get the keys in order to leave. Faster faster faster. The building grows closer and even if I'm tired I push forward.

Then, I stop in my tracks as I notice a man being attacked by someone else. This is something I need to walk away from. I could walk away from them and then go to the mansion even if it takes longer.

But what stops me is the tall hat on the man's head, the glittering key hanging from his eccentrically decorated hat. Now I can't walk away. The man on top of him— strangely —has no face. There is a dagger in his hand and for the first time since arriving, I feel a real fear and danger.

His life is at risk.

Magically, a sparkling, pink sword appears to my right. Pink magic... Jackson? I don't question it too much and instead, sneak up behind the men. The— who I assumed to be —Mad Hatter notices me and smirks up at the person on top of him. He struggles to keep his dagger at bay but manages to send a quip.

"Rest in peace, you pathetic man." I'm afraid, but for selfish reasons, I can't hesitate as I close my eyes and stab the man. The sword disappears quickly.

As soon as the deed is done, the faceless man transforms into ash and all that is left is a sheet of paper.

Again I find myself shocked by the oddity of his existence.

"Care to help me up, M'Lady?" He leans on his elbows, looking me up and down as if I was a delicious meal. Nodding, I help him to his feet and he instantly grabs my hand, planting a kiss on the skin.

I can't help blushing at his act of gentlemanliness. He winks at me and runs his thumb over the soft skin of my hand. His eyes are so full of confidence— dare I say arrogance? —and strength— again, dare I say foolish fearlessness —as he stares me down. Just one look into his eyes and I feel an air of  _"I know exactly what I want and how to obtain it"._

_"The Mad Hatter will be kind to you, but for the sake of his pride."_

Jinyoung's words remind of exactly who he is.

His hat is black with a checker patterned band, trinkets hanging from the hat like a golden elephant with ruby eyes or a glass eyeball. He's wearing an emerald green suit and brocade jacket with a deep, purple vest and cream undershirt. Even his cravat has a ruby holder. Not to mention his shoe tips are golden.

After giving him a once over, I notice a revolver in his belt, cementing the fact he is fully capable of killing me.

"Lovely of you to have saved me. My name is BamBam, but I am known as the Mad Hatter to most. Heard of me?"

Yes. Very arrogant. He didn't even ask my name. But I admire and like that arrogance. He begins to lead me toward where I wanted to go to begin with.

I decide to tell him my name anyways.

"A beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl."

"Do you mind me asking why that man attacked you?" BamBam looks me up and down, then notices the keys in my pocket. He stops walking as if he finally noticed my existence for the first time.

His eyes widen.

"You're a Wanderer?"

"Yes."

"Amazing you have lasted long enough to meet me. You have piqued my interest, I must say. A difficult thing to do." I hold the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that he is still dangerous.

"Thank you, BamBam."

"I love a well-mannered girl. You're a good girl, hm?" Blushing, I nod. That felt strange, but I allow him to lead me ever closer to the Mansion.

"Thank you?"

"To explain what happened earlier, I assume you have only met Parcelages thus far." Yet another word I have no clue about. This place is too different from my world.

"What is that?"

"Anyone in this world that holds an important role is a Parcelage. There are many types, like Guardians. Gatekeepers from this dimension and yours. And the like," he tells me with a wave of his hand.

"And that man that tried to attack you?" He places a hand on his hat to adjust its position, ever the vain man he is.

"An Incognant. They have no purpose other than to serve a Parcelage. When he died, he became nothing but a blank paper. His life has no meaning, like a piece of paper."

That makes me sad. Surely he had likes, dislikes, a family. He is more than just a piece of paper.

"...And what would have happened if I didn't save you?"

"When people of your kind die, it is very different. Your body doesn't disappear. When a Parcelage dies, we become a book, recounting our life and accomplishments."

"I understand. That's a bit unfair, isn't it? Some people just have to be nothing forever."

BamBam shakes his head and points at himself with pride as he exclaims, "Not the strong! I was an Incognant. But I was tired of being bossed around by the Heart Court that I decided to make my own Mansion."

Now that I recall back, I read that book about the history of the Land of Wonder. To think he went from a nobody to someone with such a huge role is incredible. He deserves to be cocky and proud in a way.

"That's really amazing of you. To be able to stand up for yourself and decide your own fate."

BamBam's chest puffs with pride. We soon arrive at his Mansion. I hadn't noticed, so occupied by the conversation. The entrance is impeccable. Grass perfectly trimmed and gardens beautiful. It's clear he takes great care of his Mansion.

As soon as his heels step on the pavement of entrance, maids with no face rush to accommodate his arrival.

"Welcome back, Sir," they echo in unison. It's truthfully very offsetting to see faceless people. That is such a sad existence. He smiles and waves.

"Good morning. I hope you all rested well." Somehow, his words shock me a bit. Despite his own pride, he's kind to those who serve him.

"BamBam!" A toothy boy appears in the doorway. He's adorable and reminds me of a bunny, but then I notice his ears and realize exactly why.

"Hello, and who are you?" The bunny asks me.

BamBam introduces me and adds, "She's a Wanderer."

"Oh! Nice to meet you. My name is Jungkook. I'm the March Hare." He shakes my hand, his sweet attitude contagious as I find myself smiling with him. "How long are you staying-"

"Not long at all. Once I give her my key she has to move on to Mark. I don't have long." He leads us into the main room— which is just as gorgeous and extravagant as the entrance. I look up at BamBam, wondering what he's in such a rush for.

Jungkook voices my thoughts, "Why the rush?"

"Some inside voices have said that the Prince of Hearts plans on releasing the Jabberwock as soon as he has power." The Hare's eyes bulge. BamBam sits on the couch and places his gun on the table. A few of his allies come into the room, watching and listening to the conversation. I try to ignore their stares.

"That's dangerous! Jaebum is insane!"

"He thinks that burning down all the opposing rulers will make him the only ruler." The Hatter roles his eyes and shakes his head.

"Excuse me, but who is the Jabberwock?"

"The Jabberwock is a man who can shift into a dragon. He's been dormant for many years. Only the Heart Court has access to him," an Incognant explains.

A thought comes to my head: Yoongi. In my dream, that man transformed into a dragon. Could he be the Jabberwock?

"Problem is, the Jabberwock doesn't obey anyone. All he's doing is summoning a disaster. If he goes along with his plan, this whole land will be destroyed, him included."

"That's terrible!" I feel cold from my head to my toes.

"Which is why I want you to hurry and reach Jaebum." BamBam turns to me, serious. He begins taking off his jacket and hat. "He has a soft spot for cute and kind-hearted women. You can convince him to stop, but you have to be fast."

When he comes closer to me, I start to back up, until the back of my leg hits a table. BamBam reaches forward, hand on my cheek as he smiles.

"You'll do well, I know it. Come here so I can kiss you."

He does so without warning. His tongue enters my warm mouth instantly. It dances with my own until it makes its own trek inside, touching everywhere it can. Hands come down on my ass instantly as he hikes my dress up to squeeze my cheek. I moan into his mouth and he smirks. Then I realize we are doing in front of so many people and quickly push him away.

I see Jungkook looking on in shock, but I see a tent in his pants. BamBam looks around and chuckles.

"Don't be embarrassed, Baby Girl. They're looking at you because they want to be me so badly. Look at how beautiful you are." If anything, knowing everyone is watching gets me wetter. They want to fuck me but have to watch as BamBam gets to.

"Fucking you is an absolute privilege. I can't wait to see your beautiful body," he admits. I glow under his compliments and nod, letting him take over.

Again and again, I know I'm being used, but I can't find a reason to care. He wants me to go to stop the Prince of Hearts, so the faster he gives me his key, the faster I can go. I can pity myself later, but right now, I want BamBam to do what he wants. I'm already so eager for the pleasure, having come to expect it.

BamBam grazes his finger against my ass again, pressing his finger against the fabric of my dress and pushing it inside my cheeks. It's dirty and I feel red hot at the contact.

"Do you like that? Me touching you there?" He whispers, coming close to my ear. Lips attach to my lobe, sucking on it before licking the shell of my ear.

I shiver and my knees buckle. Luckily, his grip on my ass is hard enough to hold me up. BamBam's thin frame leans over me, his hands reaching down to massage my cheeks between his hands. Moaning softly in his ear, I close my eyes to simply enjoy the feeling.

"Oh, Baby Girl, what I wouldn't give to just fuck you nice and slow. Make you moan with those pretty lips and that face. I want to cum on your face," he growls. Then, he attaches himself to my jawline, licking and sucking at the skin. I moan in his ear, imagining his cock in my mouth.

I'm not sure where to put my hands, so I just embrace him. His touch is soft and sensual, driving my mind wild, but also making me feel wanted and content. When I open my eyes, Jungkook is uncomfortably grabbing at his crotch, biting his lip. His eyes are blown out. The people around us seem uncomfortable but keep their respect.

Jungkook looks as if he wants to cum in his pants.

"What's wrong, Jeon?" BamBam asks, removing himself in order to raise his brow at him. He's positively grinning with smugness.

BamBam then— without warning —shoves his hand in my panties, the roughness of his glove rubbing against my clit deliciously. My moan is so loud, the people in the room begin to sweat.

"Oh, BamBam~" I grind against his hand.

"Go ahead. You can masturbate. I know my Baby Girl is beautiful. Look at her receiving me so well. Like she was made for me," he purrs.

Jungkook's eyes widen, but he then nods and sits on the couch. He unbuckles his pants and shoves them down. His cock is soon in his hands and he bucks against it.

The sight shocks me, but BamBam takes my attention away from the March Hare by grabbing my chin.

"Naughty girl. You like it when they watch, hm?" I nod.

BamBam opens my mouth and shoves his fingers inside. Moaning, I suck on his fingers.

"You taste good, right? Your so wet already and I haven't done much of anything." He removes his finger and sticks them back on my clit, the idea of how dirty and wet they are makes my core clench with dizzying heat.

"I want to do so much more, Baby Girl, but you have to be good for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy." BamBam shivers when I say that word. That one word held so much power over him that he slams me against the wall and places his lips on my neck.

"Yes. I like that word." He kisses. "Can you moan it for me?" He nibbles. "I like how it sounds coming from you." The kisses he leaves on my neck are so wet and desperate that it only confirms he likes his ego stroked.

I throw my head back in a moan when he begins grinding his rock hard dick against me. The pressure against my pussy makes me want to cry. This is just a taste of what's to come.

Some moans echo in the back and I quickly realize it's Jungkook. It makes me want to put on a show. Let these people know what I'm capable of.

But with BamBam kissing my neck and touching me wildly while he grinds against me, I can't think. He doesn't let the pleasure cease for even an instant. My clit starts to feel sore from how much he's grinding against me. The already dark room feels darker, or maybe it's just me that's dark.

He then turns me around and hikes up my dress, pressing his cock against my ass.

"You're so soft. I want to be inside you, on you, all day."

"Am I doing good,  _Daddy?_ " BamBam grinds his cock especially hard against and bites my neck. It's a pleasurable pain.

"So good. You're perfect. Beautiful. I can't believe I'm about to fuck that pretty pussy of yours." I start panting, tongue out and pupils blown wide.

I've lost myself in BamBam, but I'm still keenly aware of the people in the room and Jungkook jacking off.

I want more.

BamBam reads my body easily and takes off my dress. Eager to please him, I finish taking off my clothes quickly before helping him out of his. He smirks at this and places a hand on my head.

"You're being very good. Maybe I should reward you." His upper half is nude and although his body isn't quite as built as Jinyoung's or cute like Youngjae's, it has a lithe charm.

Everything about BamBam is oddly attractive and I can't deny the magnetism of his simple existence. He exudes a personable air that makes you naturally want to do as he says.

"What do you want, Baby Girl?"

I look him up and down, then stare into his eyes. All I want is to make him proud, oddly enough.

"Can I please suck your cock?" He very nearly chokes on his surprise. His eyes widen, but then he grabs my face, darkness sparkling in his eyes.

"Of course. Go ahead." Smiling, I get on my knees and begin unbuckling his pants. I'm a little nervous, having never done this. Sharp as ever, he notices and runs his hand through my hair.

"You'll do well. I know it. If you want to stop, then just stop." It comforts me, so I pull down his pants and underwear in one go.

His cock stands tall, precum leaking from the tip. It's really big for someone of his frame, but it still fits him so well. I lean forward and give it a kitten lick, the bitter cum coating my tongue. BamBam bucks forward and I look up in worry.

"I'm fine, Baby Girl. Just excited to have that pretty mouth around me," he reassures. I blush and nod.

My tongue licks the head, into the slit as BamBam hisses.

"So good!" He moans. I haven't done much, but that small praise spurns me to do more. Running my tongue up and down the base, I feel the veins of his cock pulse with blood.

After more teasing, I finally take the tip of his cock into his mouth. BamBam grabs the hair on my scalp, but I can tell he's holding himself back.

I decide to suck,  _hard_ _._  He pushes me closer to him, making me take a bit more into his mouth.

Removing myself a bit, I say, "Do whatever you want with me, Daddy. I want to make you cum." Then I go right back to giving his cock attention.

"Okay, Baby Girl. You're already about to make me cum," he chuckles earnestly. "Do you know how sexy you look? You're so beautiful with my cock in your mouth."

I blush at his praise and take more into my mouth, bobbing as I go. Just sucking up and down like this could make him cum, sure, but I need to up the anti. So, I add my tongue, pressing against the bottom of his cock. His face contorts with pleasure and the grip on my hair tightens.

He likes it, but I can do more. My hands come around to help reach the places my mouth can't. I suck, lick and pump his cock. I want BamBam to explode with pleasure.

"Oh fuck. You're so good. You're a pro. I'm gonna cum just like this."

No, not like this. There's more I can do. My hands move around the back of his thighs as I brace myself. I take a deep breath and relax my throat. Forcing my mouth more, I take the rest of his cock into my mouth, the tip touching the back of my throat.

BamBam groans loudly, holding my head in place. I look up at him, seeing his expression. He seems as if he's holding back, but I really want him to just use me as he pleases. He's breathing so hard, a bead of sweat falling from his chin. However gentle he is, it's gratifying that he's so caring.

It's different from what Jinyoung explained. Maybe sex makes him kinder?

"Can you just stay like this, Baby Girl? I promise I won't be harsh." I hum and he proceeds to rock himself against my throat.

I can't breathe and it's very painful, but I hold back for him. He goes faster and deeper, and as time goes his thrusts get more sloppy. It's obvious he's going to cum soon. One thrust touched a spot in my throat that has me gagging and squeezing around his cock. My eyes water and I swallow instinctively.

"Fucking shit fuck!" The vulgar words pour out of his mouth. "Oh, I'm gonna cum. Swallow it for me, Baby Girl!" He holds my head and hair close, not really giving me a choice.

I hum against his cock and bob in tandem with his thrusts to milk the most out of him. He thrusts a couple more times before I feel a hot substance pour down my throat. Our eyes meet as he finishes cumming.

Watching him intently, I swallow clearly for him to see. He groans and rolls his eyes.

I hear another groan and when I remove myself from BamBam with a 'pop' I see that Jungkook has made a mess in his hand. He really just came... just from watching us? Blushing, I fiddle with my fingers.

But I can't think for much longer as BamBam picks me up and tosses me on the couch. Right next to Jungkook, might I add.

He shoves his tongue in my mouth, both of us moaning and panting into each other. The remnants of BamBam's taste circles inside my mouth, but he doesn't care, so deeply sucked into me that he's blind to anything else.

When he separates, he says to Jungkook, "Isn't she amazing?" Then to me, "You're doing amazing. I don't want this to end." He starts kissing down my body, right there in front of Jungkook. And it makes me feel good.

He's showing me off, but not letting anyone else touch me. Pride and warmth courses through me.

"Fuck, Baby Girl. Why don't I do something for you?" BamBam lies me down on the couch and spreads my legs.

My eyes widen, wondering what exactly he's planning. Is he going down on me? I blush, hoping that's the case.

Instead, he places his finger on my clit circling it like a predator circling his prey. It never touches the sensitive nub, but the anticipation is enough to feel as if he is. I whine, wiggling with want. BamBam smirks down at my panting and whining and kisses me, as if to pacify me.

The kiss is slow and sensual, no tongue involved like his earlier kisses. It isn't ravenous. Just the moist lips molding against mine, working me up. He's patient when it comes to giving other's pleasure and that build up is actually better than his desperation from earlier.

I'm almost salivating from how  _good_  he makes me feel. But I look behind BamBam, and there's Jungkook.

My pussy throbs when I see the hare bite his pretty lips. Why do I like this so much?

BamBam finally gets off of me and instead moves down toward my dripping hole. He stares at it as a finger swipes against the entrance. I arch off the couch and my foot grazes Jungkook's thigh. He flinches and squeezes his cock in his hands.

"You're so wet," he smirks. The Hatter brings that finger toward my face and I quickly oblige and lick the finger. I moan and look into his eyes.

"So good, Daddy," I force out my lips, a strained moan intermingling with my words. He cups my sex, his thumb finally rubbing my clit. Sighing loudly with relief, I close my eyes and grab his arm for some kind of support.

Finally, some release. I've been waiting for this moment even if I didn't realize until now.

I hear a moan, but it's Jungkook.

It's so dirty, being watched like this. Knowing that BamBam wants everyone to know I'm his. So many servants are watching, and I'll surely be labeled as a slut, but I can be a slut for BamBam. It's fine if I can feel this pleasure.

BamBam goes down on my neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

"Oh, BamBam... please. More."

"More? Do you want me?" His thumb is gentle on my sensitive clit.

"Y-yes." Smiling, he nods. His index finger tentatively enters my hole. Moaning loudly, I bring BamBam closer to me and dig my nails into his back. It's so little, but it's so good. He pumps in and out of me quickly, but I soon realize one finger is not enough for me.

"More."

"Wow, I'm sliding inside you, Baby Girl. I did this, hm?" A Cheshire grin forms on his lips and he adds another finger. I buck against his hand, my wet pussy making lewd noises every time he pumps in and out.

Not enough. I want to go to the extremes. The pleasure is mounting and I feel my body shaking. I'm sweating like a damn pig but it's so good I can't even consider how I'll ruin his nice couches.

"M-more! More, please, Daddy!" BamBam's eyes widen, but he does as I ask and adds two more fingers.

"Ngh!" I moan and shake my head. My body very nearly goes into shock from the overwhelming feeling. BamBam laps up the sweat on my face and kisses my lips softly.

"You're doing so well. You're so beautiful like this. I'm proud of you for going through with this. Do you like this, Baby Girl?"

I don't like it, I  _love_  it. But I can't express it, my mouth agape but no sound except shameless moans and loud chanting of 'BamBam' falling out.

"More!"

"What?"

"Please, please! I can't take it! More, Daddy! I want you to make me cum really hard!" I force the words out my lips, so desperate for BamBam to ruin me.

I want to come undone right beneath him.

I want everyone to watch as I cum. I want to cum so hard I'll see stars.

BamBam shoves his whole fist into my hole. My eyes shut tightly, the pain unbearable, but the pleasure very quickly outweighs the discomfort. I would never have thought I could fit a fist inside my pussy, but it's so good. Much better than I could imagine.

I feel so full, and the feeling only intensifies as BamBam pumps his hand in and out of me. It's so full inside of me I can feel it my stomach and chest. My hands grip his back so hard I'm sure I drew blood, but the feeling is unlike anything else.

"Cum for me. You can do it. Look how wet and ready you are," he praises me and I glow. He has a way of making me feel so wanted— like a Queen. I buck into his hand and he gets the idea, shoving his hand deep inside me with each movement.

I'm so close that my rollercoaster is about to drop, sending me into that loop of pleasure on top of pleasure. I nearly scream when BamBam reaches my g spot. His knuckles brush against it over and over again and I know that with only one more brush I'll cum.

"Daddy— ngh —I'm gonna cum!"

"You can do it. Your pussy has been waiting for this. Let go for me, Baby Girl."

I bite my lip and just like that, the band of my pleasure snaps open and pops like a shower of champagne. The feeling has me drunk, breathing hard like it's the last time I'll ever get to breathe. A tingling feeling encompasses my body, and I finally relax as BamBam removes his hand.

He pets my head with his clean hand.

"Jungkook?"

"H-huh?" His poor friend sounds like he's dead tired. Even if he didn't participate, I imagine the situation was quite the experience.

"Get me something to clean her up with."

Jungkook dashes off and soon returns. BamBam cleans me up while I hum. It takes time to get down from a high like that. I just stare up at the intricate chandelier in the middle of the room. BamBam shuffles around.

While I count the number of crystals hanging from the ornate decoration, a key dangles in my face and I grin.

A golden key. A silk, red ribbon with golden charms hang from the key. Even the key itself is large and ornate, looking like an old, treasure chest key with its multiple loops and details.

"No time to waste. I think Mark is in the garden."

BamBam pats my tummy with a smile and turns to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm very busy with other work. It's a pity I cannot accommodate to your needs, but I need to plan what's next in case of the Jabberwock being awoken."

"What do I do?"

"Jungkook, lead her to Mark, won't you? We need to be fast if we want to stop the future king from destroying this world."

A door slams behind him.


	6. Mark | Petals so Soft and Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguably the kindest resident and absolutely the quietest. He prefers action; after all, why say what you can show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wordcount | 5.5k  
> warnings | cunnilingus, mutual masturbation, voyeurism, belly button stimulation, impregnation

I look to Jungkook. He smiles at me, and urges me to put on my clothes.

"Sorry to rush you, but that's kind of his style. I promise Mark will be the nicest guy you meet."

"Is Mark a Guardian?"

"Yes. He's a Dormouse, so he's a little meek, but he's really nice. He'll treat you really well." I follow after Jungkook as he leads me to a back door.

"Where are we going?"

"Mark always hangs out in the gazebo, but it's sort of far."

"What? That makes no sense. Shouldn't a gazebo be close to the house?" I laugh as Jungkook rubs his neck.

"Mark likes to be alone, so BamBam made the gazebo far away from the Mansion so he could get some peace and quiet."

What a strange guy indeed. But oddly cute.

"That's really generous of BamBam." Jungkook nods furiously, flashes his two buck teeth, giving him a very bunny-like semblance.

"BamBam is a really nice guy! People always say he's rude, but he only shows his truly kind self to people like you."

His words struck me as odd.

Jungkook grabs my hand as he helps me over a small bridge across a creek. The water is sparkling and koi swim to and fro, their scales gleaming. It's gorgeous to look at the area surrounding the mansion; it's well kept. A spare tree is sprinkled here and there along with perfectly green grass and wild roses.

I expected nothing less from someone like BamBam. Someone who seems so haphazard, but is actually meticulous in his messiness.

Even the grass seems to sparkle.

"Ah, I forgot just how far the gazebo was," Jungkook protests. "I'm sorry you have to walk so far, m'lady."

"Don't worry, this is relaxing." He grins.

"You know, you are the kindest woman I have ever met." His words have me blinking.

"Am I really?"

"If you haven't noticed, this land is rather void of women. Most of which are Incognants."

Humming in acknowledgment, I wonder why exactly that is.

"Maybe that's why everyone is so kind to me..." Jungkook ponders what I said and squeezes my hand— that I hadn't even noticed he was still holding.

"No. Even I like you. I love you."

I sputter and nearly trip, if not for his grip on my hand. He looks on in worry.

"I'm sorry. Did that make you uncomfortable?"

"No! It's just— why did you say that?" My face is bright red.

"It is true. Everyone in this world is bound to fall in love with a Wanderer. Our heart compass goes to you, like going north."

"That's such a ridiculous rule! Aren't you free to fall in love with who you want?"

Jungkook stops walking for a moment, grabbing my shoulders, and my gaze is caught by his own, stupefied one. It's like he's searching my face for an answer to an unspoken question.

"You... remind me of someone. I can't remember who." He quickly releases me and resumes the walk, at a faster pace than earlier.

"Jungkook?" I run after him.

"I hope my conclusion is erroneous. Should it be true, I fear for your meeting with the Prince of Hearts."

"Why?"

"Do not ask me anything else. I'm afraid I can't answer." His friendliness from earlier is entirely gone, replaced by a cold mask.

"What about the Prince? What conclusion!"

"I can't say."

"Why not?!" I'm running after him to keep up with his speed and long strides.

"I'm afraid that unspoken thoughts become spoken truths." His words are vague, but what worries more is how strangely he's acting, especially after we were getting along so well.

"Jungkook! Please tell me what's wrong!"

"We're here."

So distracted by the conversation, I didn't realize we had arrived at the gazebo. And it's more splendid than I could have envisioned.

The gazebo is enormous, with marble pillars and floors and of a beautiful white color. It's surrounded by multicolored daisies and wildflowers of all kinds. A small lake surrounds the structure to its left side. As if it couldn't get more fairy tale like, a few animals are drinking from the water.

Hanging down from the pillars are vines, a few grapes sprouting from the vine. And connected to a grape is a delicate hand, which reaches up to plush lips. The lips belonging to the most breathtaking man I have seen in my existence.

His hair is a soft, strawberry blonde with large, round ears on his head. He's wearing a simple, white coat with grey pants and a baby pink button-up beneath. Even his hands are beautifully delicate, complimenting his welcoming and soft appearance. What catches me off guard is the fact he is barefoot, propped up on the bench as he eats the grapes so prettily.

He smiles gently at our appearance and that simple gesture has my heart soaring.

"Hello, Jungkook-" but his voice contrasts his exterior, the deep sound sending me into a calm place. I want him to read to me.

"Hi," he regards me, blushing. It makes my chest bubble up. He's blushing because of me?

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Dormouse."

The Dormouse curls into himself more, but he corrects me, "Please call me Mark."

"I'll be leaving. I need to do some...work." Before I can even say goodbye, Jungkook is dashing off at an incredible speed in the direction of the mansion.

When I turn back to Mark, he's twiddling hands, squishing the grape between his fingers. I stand there awkwardly, not wanting to intrude, but I eventually realize that if I don't take the initiative, I'll be standing there forever.

I sit down beside him and he looks up from his grape, eyes widening at my closeness. Perhaps I came too close? But the way he naturally angles toward me says he doesn't mind the proximity.

"Tell me your name?" His sentence starts strong, but he ends it with a meek question. It's obvious he's holding himself back.

I introduce myself with a smile. He blushes and bobs his leg up and down, showing his clear excitement. How is he so cute?

"Are you a Wanderer?"

"Yes. I think so. That's what everyone calls me."

"Have you met Jackson?" The name makes me a bit angry, but I can't help being curious; he's the first person to acknowledge Jackson's existence.

"Yes. He's guiding me."

"He's my best friend." The way he says it with such a happy smile, again I'm reminded of his cuteness.

And I can't help my actions as I wrap my arms around his neck. Mark starts to shake, not knowing where to put his hands, but I eventually bring them to my waist. I start to hum in his ear as I rub his back.

He burrows his face in my neck and squeezes me against him.

I feel satisfied hugging such a cute person, so I let him go. Mark giggles and his teeth glow along with his expression. How precious.

For a while, we sit in silence. I'm thankful for it, having not been able to get a moment of peace this whole time. Mark starts to stare at my face.

"Mark?" He blushes and shivers, licking his lips shyly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You're very pretty." My blush becomes just as red as his.

"You're very handsome."

"Really? Thank you. You're a kind person. No wonder you were able to get all the keys so far."

"It hasn't been hard. No one has hurt me, so my journey has been stress-free." Mark grows worried and he holds my cheek.

His hand is warm and soft. I press my cheek against his hand as he runs his thumb on my cheek fondly.

"I know you have heard this hundreds of times, but try to be complacent with the Prince. He's going to be rough with you and I am so sorry about that..." Mark looks truly sorry as he leans his forehead against mine.

He sighs deeply. I close my eyes and revel in his warmth.

"Thank you."

Mark nods and naturally presses his lips against mine. It's so soft that it's as if his lips aren't even there. The kiss has love woven into it, if it's even possible for the short time we have known each other.

He places a hand behind my neck and the other on my lower back. Sitting up, he leans over me. This is becoming dangerous but in a deliciously desirable way. Maybe I'm just that sex-crazed, but no. With Mark, it feels much different.

"Is this okay?" It's more than okay.

"Yes."

"Will you let me take care of you? I want to make this pleasurable for you." My body reacts to him easily as I nod and hold onto his shoulders.

He lowers me onto the bench, being gentle. A sad smile appears on his lips. They meet my cheek.

"Don't cry. I will be careful with you." I'm... crying? I touch my cheek and sure enough, the digit returns with a salty droplet attached.

"I'm sorry, Mark. It's not your fault."

"It's the fault of fate. Such a sad fate for you to end up in this place. It isn't meant for a delicate flower like you." Nodding, I sniffle and hold my tears back.

"Y-yes." He grabs my hand and places it on his chest. The cavity is void of any noise. Could it be...? His heart doesn't pump?

"I'm sorry that we are so different, but I can understand you. Your loneliness. Here with me, you don't have to feel that way, okay?"

My tears dry up and his presence is so comforting that I naturally become happier. I feel so utterly safe here with him.

"Thank you, Mark. Do whatever you want with me." He nods, a meek expression on his face as he kisses my cheek.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Can I eat your pussy?"

The words send an electric pulse through my heart. Like a defibrillator. My heart pumps to life and suddenly my clothes feel way hotter and way tighter than before. My knees knock against each other at the simple thought of Mark's pretty face between my legs.

Mark blushes but smirks at my reaction, his ego through the roof.

"Could that cute expression mean yes?" He cheekily licks his lips and giggles. I can't answer as he instantly descends on my lips, his tongue setting a blazing trail inside my mouth.

He wants to know me better than I know myself, his tongue intermingling with mine and knocking my teeth— leaving no place without contact. I grab onto his nape and tug on the hair. Mark moans into my mouth, and I eat up the sound selfishly. Right now, his attention is solely mine.

When he tries to separate from me, I bring him right back. A smile molds on him and I can feel it through the kiss.

His hand moves around to feel me. The simple touch of his fingertips on the tops of my breasts makes me squirm in his grasp. He gives one an experimental squeeze and I buck up into him. My tongue is burning up, wet from his taste and the sudden desire.

We separate for air and I glance at the saliva dribbling from his mouth. Eager for more of him, I bring him back to me by grabbing his smooth chin. My tongue darts out to lick his lips. I'm sloppy at this point, just wanting so much of him that I don't care for my technique.

His hand sneaks underneath my bra and the feeling of his cold palms on my nipples sends me into overdrive. I squeeze my thighs together and moan into his mouth. The sounds are so salacious, so needy and Mark sees this. The obscenity of a simple kiss from a him muddles my brain.

Mark forces himself out of the kiss and I whine, but he silences me with a kiss to my nose.

"I don't want to make you cum from a kiss. That's not good enough."

But maybe I'm drunk off his beauty, his words, his body— I find myself wanting to be closer and closer to him. I want his skin on mine, his tongue where he promised to put it. I need him in my most intimate places. The clothes between are an obstacle in my goal.

With that frustration in mind, I push him off and begin taking my clothes off, but not without a show.

Mark audibly gulps when I dip my hand under my dress. He watches that hand with the utmost interest as I circle my clit, teasing myself. I exaggerate a moan and he shivers, panting.

Finally, I pull the sleeves of my dress off before sliding off the stuffy material completely. He gasps softly and his expression changes as he looks me up and down. The mere thought of what is going on in his head is enough for me to continue.

I wrap my small fingers around a breast and Mark catches on to what is going on. He unbuttons his pants and pulls out his cock. The mere sight makes me salivate. He starts stroking the length of it watching me all the while.

Can he get off to just seeing me naked?

My fingers go beneath my bra and I start flicking my nipple, jumping at the feeling. I twist and flick and massage my breast. The striptease quickly becomes something else as Mark rolls his eyes and throws his head back on the bench.

I moan at his expression, the ecstasy on his face turning me on further than anything else. My hands gravitate to my panties and I shove my hand inside. I'm already so wet that my panties stick to my greedy pussy.

Fingers on my clit, I vibrate them and convulse at the feeling of finally getting some direct stimulation. Mark doesn't even look at my face, fascinated with the fingers he can't see. His breathing is so fast and loud I can hear it. He squeezes the base of his cock and takes a deep breath.

Mark stands up and completely removes his pants. He spreads his legs and leans back, looking relaxed. It takes a lot of self-control to not jump on him. The only thing separating us is my panties. It would just slip right in-

"God..." he shakily breaths. It eggs me on. I use my free hand and put it in my mouth, sucking and licking on two fingers. Closing my eyes, I imagine it's Mark's cock instead. Moaning, I buck into my hand. Mark groans. Despite us being in our own world, we still feel connected in our mutual pleasure.

In this indecent act of blind ecstasy. Lovers don't have sex like this, but the fact perfect Mark is falling apart in front of me is enough. Soiling that perfect watercolor painting with my black paint is better than any gift.

It makes the pleasure more gratifying.

When I open my eyes, my hand absolutely  _stops_. Mark is using his hand as a makeshift hole and thrusting into it. His eyes are directly on me as he continues to pleasure himself. He licks his lips and I fall into insanity, my finger resuming their relentless pace. My clitoris is almost  _raw_.

I bring my other hand down and shove it inside my eager hole. It practically sucks the fingers inside. I squeal and moan out Mark's name. I hunch over when I feel my high climbing to a dangerous point, all from masturbating while Mark watches. If only it was Mark's inside me and not my fingers.

But I don't want to cum from this, so I deny my own pleasure. I want Mark and only Mark. Nothing else will suffice.

Finally, I shove my bra and panties off my body, too turned on to continue my show. Mark's stare on my pussy makes me blush.

"You're... sexy." When his eyes meet mine again, there's a predatory glint hiding in there.

Jumping back on his lap, I attack his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys and bites. I want to mark him up as much as possible, paint myself on his body for everyone to see. Mess up his perfection a little with my tongue.

Every semblance of control in the situation is lost the moment Mark twists a nipple between his fingers. I squeal and move away; Mark takes advantage and flips me onto my back. Mark rips off his top and he instantly goes down on my chest, licking my nipples in an excruciatingly slow and soft way.

I can already feel an orgasm building.

His hand dips lower and his finger glides up my open lips, a shiver tumbling over my  _existence_. His touches that are barely there feel like they are still  _so_  much.

"Nnngh- Mark!" I grab his shoulders and clench around the finger, even though it isn't even inside.

"You're not ready yet." Mark clicks his tongue and I open my eyes— that I hadn't realized even closed —only to be met with pure black eyes.

His pupils were the size of his eyes.

He presses kisses down my body until he lands near my belly button. Then he circles around the area with his tongue. It's odd and tickles at first. But when he dips his tongue inside and presses on it, I arch into his mouth.

The feeling goes straight to my core. It seemed laughable, to get pleasure from my belly button, but Mark surprises more and more. He teases me by circling it and pressing kisses around my belly, but the second he pushes his tongue inside, it's like getting my clit pleasured, but deeper.

His wet muscle pulses in and out of the shallow hole and I whimper. He's breathing hard; the mingling of his breath on the wet area is euphoric. Every time he tickles too deep it makes me jump from the intensity of the feeling.

I shiver when he blows cold air. My legs clench as I rub my inner lips back and forth to get friction. He then sticks his finger inside, the feeling electrifying. It's almost too much. My body doesn't know what to do, spasming around him.

But Mark doesn't stop and instead reaches up to kiss me. Our tongues tangle in a heated race for release. His other hand massages my hip. It heightens the pleasure in such a subtle way. Unlike any man, Mark seems to know my own body better than I do. He's showing me so much. He's teaching me.

Even just kissing while his finger presses against my belly button is more than I can take and the itchy feeling of my orgasm threatens me again. He leaves my lips and stares down at me.

Without warning, he shoves my legs apart and hovers above my sex. And he takes a deep inhale, shivering in pleasure. Heat flows in my veins and my clit pulsates in anticipation. I can feel the blood rushing, making me dizzy.

"Such a pretty pussy, hm?" He looks deeply at it before looking up at me, absolutely famished. Mark blows on my lips, the bite of cold setting my body alight.

"Mark...please!"

He begins slowly, kitten licking the outside of my pussy, not giving any extra stimulus. It drives me crazy. Just going in circles. Fingers cold, he massages my inner thighs. My pussy is throbbing with need by this point, begging for him to do something about the mounting pleasure that still hasn't been released.

I feel like I could cum with just one touch at this point.

His tongue delves between the walls of my hole, but he takes it out faster than I can blink.

"Ugh! I need more!"

"You're not ready. You need to be properly lubricated to receive my seed." His words shock me, but my cunt throbs in response. Is he... trying to mate with me?

When I look down, Mark is still circling my vagina like he's observing my pussy rather than trying to pleasure me.

Before I can protest he brings his lips up to my clit. I gasp, holding my breath in anticipation. My chest heaves as he holds my gaze. He wraps his mouth around the nub and  _sucks_.

I buck hard into his face and grip his hair, not letting him go anywhere else.

And then he starts humming and I break. I feel like I'm possessed, cries of pleasure and moans of his names spilling from my mouth as he holds my legs open. He wants me to fall apart in his hands.

Mark is affected just as much as I am, I can feel his breathing on the top of my pussy while he sucks on my clit.

"Mark-Mark-nngh! Please! Never stop!"

It's a void of pleasure, spiraling me out of control and sucking me in, threatening to break me apart. I suck in a breath, feeling my orgasm climbing.

Suddenly, like a man under a spell, he shoves his tongue inside my pussy. He pumps his tongue in and out, all the while watching my reactions. My legs shake and I squeeze Mark's head close with my thighs. I can't control my body anymore; Mark does.

The heat inside my lower abdomen is so hot I feel it in my toes— they curl and grip onto the air, my whole body is clenching at this point. It wants to explode.

Mark is ravenous as he takes turns shoving his tongue inside me and sucking on my clit, never satisfied in one place. He goes deeper and deeper, almost wishing his tongue was longer so he could reach places even I didn't know about. I moan shallowly and squirm away from him— because it's just so  _good_  —but his iron grip keeps me there until he's satisfied.

He wants to suck my soul out of me.

When I tug on his hair, he growls. His nails dig into my thighs and the blunt pain is the final push I need to spiral into my orgasm.

The feeling is so pure, taking over my senses until I can't feel anything unless it's Mark and his hands and his mouth and his tongue. Mark Mark Mark. Everything becomes Mark as a cum, screaming to the heavens for forgiveness for indulging in the lewd pleasure of my libido. His licks slow down as I ride out my high, literally grinding into his face.

I tainted him, but I find so much pleasure in ruining his perfection. Dirtying up his face with my filthy juices. So when Mark moves up toward me with his beautiful face, I feel so proud seeing my work all over his flawless skin. The slickness around his lips and chin and cheeks are mine.

Not resisting him any longer, I drag him down to me to taste myself and I moan, the taste bitter on my lips.

Mark quickly gets off and chuckles, "Your pussy will swallow me so well. You're ready to bear my children now."

"W-what?" He wants to... get me pregnant?

"I feel the need to spill myself in you. It's my instinct."

"Wait you mean no condoms?"

"Allow me that pleasure," he whispers my name against my ear and I shiver. To convince me further, he licks the area behind my ear— another area I didn't realize could be so pleasurable.

Yet, the thrill of getting pregnant is strangely arousing and I can feel my pussy getting wet again. It's so risky, but the sex is so good, I can't deny him.

"Let's do it."

"Turn around and bend over," he demands, his kindness switch turned off. His personality and natural instincts constantly fighting against each other. Although Mark is such a gentleman, his instinct to fuck me and impregnate me is much stronger. But I like it. Using me to gain ultimate pleasure and force me to take his seed.

He's indulging in the purest aspects of sex while balancing his impure intentions.

When he realizes how slow I'm going, he uses his strength to flip me over and grab my hips. He doesn't waste a second as he shoves his cock inside me.

Mark hisses and throws his head back, sitting inside my warmth. I moan in tandem, his cock filling me up like it  _belongs_  there. The way he's been pleasuring me before, I have no doubt it does. And soon, his cum will be inside me, too.

"So warm, so tight." He touches my hip bones and palms my ass. I moan at this new development in his possessive personality.

"Oh, Mark. Your cock is so-!"

"Your body is so fertile-" he pats my ass cheek "-Spread your legs more. I don't want you to miss a single drop of my cum."

As soon as I do what I'm told, Mark removes his cock completely and shoves it back inside with so much strength my head knocks into the railing of the bench.

His groans loudly I feel it in the pit of my stomach. He does it again. And again. And again.

Again.  _Again._

His pace becomes so fast I don't know if he's pumping into me or not, just feeling a constant vibration in my pussy. I knew that rabbits had sex like crazy, but Mark is too much. I feel more lost in his temptation than I have on my journey here.

My pussy and my thoughts are full of Mark. My mouth can only speak utterances of his name and moans of gratitude. My arms shake as I try to hold myself up.

Mark notices I'm having difficulty and grabs my arms, the new angle opening a new world of pleasure to me. I'm going to go blind and limp at this rate. His hips crash into my ass so hard I feel the bruises already forming.

"Yes yes yes! Your pussy is so wet! My cock belongs here. Inside you. My cum, too! Ugh! I want to go harder, faster!" His words are incomprehensible, gasps and moans tumbling out like a tsunami of pleasure and words.

Mark who seemed so quiet before is vocal, nearly yelling above me. Surely I sound as broken, but his words spurn my orgasm on again.

A second time, I feel overwhelmed by Mark's need to do more. He's already doing so much, wanting to have more body parts to do more with, go faster with.

My legs cramps up from how hard I'm clenching around him, but I don't care, so close to my orgasm that it's all I can think of.

"Mark!" I scream out as he tickles that spot inside my walls. He doesn't even care, searching for his end just as much as I am.

"Think of me! My cock! My cum! All of it! Take all of it!" His pace is so sloppy, but his cock throbbing takes me to the edge, pushing me right off as my whole body shakes.

"Mark!" I scream so loud my throat grows hoarse.

He screams my name just as loud. His hips stutter and he presses impossibly close to me, releasing my arms to wrap his own around my body. He leans his chest onto my back.

I feel his cum filling up my womb and can't hold myself back as my body hiccups and convulses. And I collapse, his thrusting becoming background in my nirvana of pleasure. He rides out the high until he eventually lies on top of me.

Mark lifts his head to press a kiss to my neck. Turning around, I allow Mark to rest his head above my breast, his ear pressed against my heart. His hand smooths over my lower stomach and he smiles gently.

"You look beautiful. Women are most beautiful after sex. How you glow even after my cum is inside you."

There's something a bit shocking about his revelation, but I smile and run my fingers through his hair. It's scary that I could be pregnant by his child, so maybe I'll return to the mansion and ask for some kind of birth control.

Now that I think about it, that was probably a mistake.

But I'm disconnected from my thoughts when Mark begins crying. Blinking in surprise, I shush him and rub his arm. I press a kiss to his head, not knowing what is going on. He— without warning —pushes himself out of my arms and moves to the other side of the bench.

I sit up with him and reach out, but he flinched away.

"I'm useless." My heart breaks when his voice breaks.

"Mark, don't say that-"

"I put my semen inside your ovaries. My useless semen." Although I want to interject, I allow Mark to go on. He opens his legs and looks hatefully at his lower region.

It's confusing.

"I... I'm infertile." And suddenly everything makes so much sense. The need to impregnate me, to produce offspring. But in the end he knew it was for naught: he can't do anything he claimed. His tear-filled gaze meets my own sympathizing one.

"Mark..."

"I'm useless. I have nothing to give you in return. I was hoping you could make my semen work again, but it's foolish-"

"It's not foolish!" I bark at him, he flinches at my tone, but he looks on in interest.

"To want that... It's not foolish. I am sorry I couldn't do anything for you. You deserve better. But you shouldn't let that stop you from being happy. There are other things that must make you happy, right? Having... offspring is not the only way to continue your legacy."

Mark eventually smiles through his tears. That gentle and kind smile of his. Despite the act we committed, he manages to look pure and beautiful as always. He reaches a shy hand toward me and I reciprocate. A cute blush tickles the apples of his cheeks and I look on in adoration.

"This is a battle I must fight alone, but thank you." Mark stands and hands me my clothes, gently helping me put them on.

Once we are fully dressed, he adjusts his coat. I button up his shirt and he looks down at me with love written on his heart.

"I wish we could have met differently. We could have been together." I gasp and blush as I look into his eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity there.

"Oh-um-wow. Thank you." He chuckles, but he looks somber now.

"But you don't belong to me. And I don't belong to you."

I find myself wondering again what that could mean, but I brush it off as him being vague. It’s a common occurrence in the Land of Wonder.

His hands linger on my shoulders, but he just reaches into his pocket and dangles a key in front of me.

"Here you are."

I take into my hands carefully, dragging a finger down the platinum key. It's small and has intricate loops instead of teeth. The length of the key has flower patterns with a smoked glass effect. The handle is a thick, round band with the engraving of M.H. on the top. There's a lacy, pink ribbon attached to the loop, giving it the same, delicate beauty of the owner.

"I think your key is my favorite." His laugh sounds melodic. When I look up, he is the happiest I've seen him.

"Don't be biased. But thank you." Mark reaches forward an gives me a warm hug. It cements him in my memory forever.

I can confidently say I won't meet anyone more gentle than this March Hare.

He rubs my back as he separates. Then, he holds up his finger and suddenly, the gazebo shakes— like an earthquake —and I feel the structure rotating. When we stop, it's facing a patch of the field where there are no flowers.

Odd.

When I look at him, he's pleased.

"Well, Jackson should be in that direction. Don't let me stop you." The name makes do a mental double take.

"Excuse me, what? Why are you leading me to Jackson?" As the words tumble from my mouth, my thoughts catch up. It can't be possible.

"Jackson is the next Guardian."


End file.
